The Beast Within Me
by Dotje90
Summary: Kurt is forced to spend the summer before his senior year at the Andersons because his dad is too busy with congress business. Kurt is prepared for the worst summer with no contact with his friends, until he meets the mysterious Blaine Anderson. He's immediately attracted to him but then he discovers Blaine has a big secret. Is it worth fighting for?
1. Chapter 1 Meet The Anderson's

CHAPTER 1 Meet The Andersons

'So why do I need to spend my whole summer with a bunch of strangers?' Kurt asks for the millionth time.

'I already told you,' Burt snapped. He drove two hours and he was tired of his son whining. 'I'm busy with congress stuff, you would be all alone all summer. My old friends James and Elise said you would be welcome at their house in Westerville.'

'I'm Seventeen years old, dad, I can take care of myself.'

'I know, it just makes me uncomfortable if you would be all alone while I'm in Chicago.'

'I could've spend my summer at Mercedes' house!' Kurt thought about his best friend. Since Mercedes was dating Sam they barely see each other. 'or Rachel.'

'Rachel is on holiday with her dads.'

'What about Finn? Why is he allowed to stay and I'm not?'

'Finn is been planning this camping trip with Puck and Mike for years now, Kurt. You can't convince me that you would like to spend your summer in a tent with 10 drunk guys around you and bugs and spiders everywhere.' Burt looked at Kurt and he saw his son face' going completely blank at the horror scenario he just said.

'You're right,' Kurt admits.

'I thought so,' Burt mumbles. 'don't worry, the Andersons are really nice people. You feel at home in no time.'

Kurt really doubted that. But he didn't say anything. They drove through Westerville and Kurt took in his surroundings. Everything looked normal. He knew why he couldn't be alone but he disagreed. His dad was still so protective of him, it was ridiculous. Kurt fumbled nervous with his shirt, he could feel they were close to their destination.

It wasn't like Kurt hated people, he only surrounded himself with people who accepted him. There were sadly Homophobes everywhere and his school McKinley High was a living hell. He tried to ignore and cover up in bruises, Burt already complained about it to the school board. But nobody does something about the bullying. _Only one year and I'm out of there for good._ He couldn't wait till he was in New York with Rachel. Sadly he needed to survive summer and his senior year.

_What if the Andersons don't accept me being gay? What if they start to mock or bully me? I can't handle a whole year and a summer being treated like I don't matter. The school holidays are sacred to me, it's a way to load up my battery. _

'They have two sons, one is your age and the other is living in LA,' Burt shook Kurt out of his thoughts.

_Great, someone my age, as if I wasn't tormented enough by people my age, _Kurt thought bitterly.

'don't worry, Kurt, I'm not leaving you with people who I don't trust,' Burt saw the look on his son face. He hated how hard school life was for Kurt. He talked to the school board but nothing. He tried to find a solution and he had thought about Dalton. A school in Westerville who has a non bullying police. But Kurt is too stubborn to leave his friends.

'I know, I'm just nervous. You know how I get with new people. I panic, don't know what to say and it's always so awkward.'

'You'll feel at home in no time. It's not like they don't know you're coming, they're expecting you.' Burt turned the corner and a large white house came in sight. The house was surrounded by forest.

'I think Finn's camping idea wasn't so bad after all.' Kurt looks at the forest. He could've swore he just saw a large dog but when he blinked it was gone. _Great he was imagining things already, this was going to be a long summer._

Burt sighs but stopped the car in front of the house. 'Let's go, I'll walk with you to make sure you don't take the bus back to Ohio.' He walked to the back seat to unload Kurt's suitcases.

Kurt stepped out and could smell the fresh air. _Gosh how I miss the city already. _'Do they have a mall?'

Burt snorts. 'of course they have. You're not in the middle of nowhere. Maybe Blaine takes you to it sometimes.' He handed Kurt two suitcases and he grabbed the other two.

'Who's Blaine?'

'Their son, do you even listen to me, Kurt?' Burt walked to the front porch. 'I've told you all about the family.'

'I might've zoned out,' Kurt said following Burt closely.

Burt rang the bell and a curly haired middle aged woman opened the door. She smiled warmly when she saw Burt and hugged him close. 'Did you have a safe trip?'

'Safe and sound, Elise, this is my son Kurt,' Burt stepped aside.

Elise hugs Kurt firmly. 'Wow, you've grown a lot. The last time I saw you, you were like 4 years old. Just a toddler.' She lets go and studied him. 'Wow you have Elizabeth's eyes and her porcelain skin.'

Kurt perked up at this. His dad never wanted to talk about his mother. 'You knew my mother?'

Elise looked at him like he was crazy. Kurt could feel his cheeks heat up. He's been stared at his whole life for being different and he still hated it. Elisa glanced at Burt. 'You haven't told him yet?'

'No.' Burt sighs. 'Kurt, Elise was your mothers best friend in college. She introduced us.'

'We were really close,' Elisa smiled softly. 'She was a really sweet and kind person Kurt, I loved her.' She blinked her hazel brown eyes and wiped away the tears. She put on a smile. 'I'm sorry, where are my manners? Come in.' She opened the door to let them in, but Burt didn't move.

'I really need to go, Elise.' Burt turned with a heavy heart to Kurt. His son was Seventeen and would be fine but he couldn't help but worry. 'If there is anything you can always call me, Kurt. Call me at least once a day.' He pulled his son close, Kurt was still a little surprised that Elise and his mother were friends.

Kurt nods against Burt's shoulder. 'Good luck at your congress meeting. I know this is important. I'll be fine.'

'If not, call me and I'll pick you up,' Burt said. 'I promise.' He stepped away and walked slowly to his car.

'You'll be fine, Kurt, everybody is really nice here.' Elisa led him to the kitchen. 'Wait till you meet the boys.'

'boys?' Kurt asks, he couldn't help but be curious. _What if there was a hot boy walking amongst them? I still would be bored but at least I have something to look at._

Elise nods, gesture to Kurt to take a seat at the kitchen table, which he did. She walks to the oven and Kurt could smell cookies. 'Blaine's friends. They're really close and always wondering around. To be honest, I would be happy if they're back at school. It saves me a lot of peace, quite and ….' She put the plate full of cookies in front of him. 'You can taste, be careful they're still hot. Tea or do you prefer Coffee?'

'Eh… coffee is fine,' Kurt said, looking suspiciously at the cookies. They didn't look poisoned. He sighs. _This isn't Lima, Kurt, come on she's just being nice. _He grabs a cookie and took a bite. _Delicious. _'Wow these are great.'

'Thank you,' Elisa said, putting a cup of coffee in front of him. 'It's a passion of mine, my husband and sons take it for granted though.'

'They shouldn't,' Kurt said, instantly disliking her man and sons because of taking a nice woman like her for granted. _I wonder if my mom would be spoiling me too with cookies and coffee if she was still alive._

A door opened and a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders a little bit smaller than Kurt came walking in. He was holding a book. He wore a tank top, blue jeans and he wasn't wearing shoes. Kurt frowned at that. The boy must fell at home here. _So this was Blaine? He looks nice._ 'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Nick Duvall.' _Or not._ The boy shook Kurt's hand.

'Kurt Hummel.'

Nick smiled warmly. 'You're the new kid around here huh?' His eyes roamed quickly over Kurt's body. 'is it cold in Lima? You're wearing so many clothes.'

Kurt glared. He always took a lot of time to look perfect every day. 'I can't be in the sun, it makes my skin freckle and my skin burns easily. I always stay in the shadows. Besides this fabric is really thin.'

Nick hold out his hands in defeat. 'Ho, I didn't mean to insult you, Kurt. I think you look fabulous. Is that McQueen?' The boy's eyes twinkle when he saw his scarf.

Kurt blinked. _This boy knew McQueen? If I'm dreaming don't wake me up, God, he could be my soul mate. Don't be cruel on me now. _'Yes. You know McQueen?'

Nick let his book fall on the table, his eyes twinkle some more and he clapped his hands. 'And of I know McQueen? Of course I know! I have his old collection because I can't afford the new ones.' He gasped. 'But I see you have the new collection.'

Kurt flustered. He never met someone who shared the same interest. 'I work for it and my dad gives me to compensate that he's away a lot.' _Great, Hummel, that came out pathetic. Now you're new friend doesn't want anything to do with someone who apparently missed his dad after 2 minutes away. _

'I understand,' Nick nods sadly. 'My parents are never home either so I'm staying with Jeff.'

'Who stays here,' Elise grinned, giving Nick his coffee.

'You love our company Elise,' Nick winked playfully and Kurt watched in awe at the scene in front of him.

Elise playfully pinched Nick's arm. 'That's true.' She looked at Kurt. 'Wait till you meet the other boys.'

'We're not that bad,' Nick reassured Kurt.

'Do they all love McQueen?' Kurt asks taking a sip of his coffee. If that was so, Kurt was convinced he died and went to heaven.

Nick shook his head dramatically. 'I'm sorry, I'm afraid they don't even know what it is. I'm the most fashionable around here.' His eyes roamed over Kurt's body. 'I was, I mean. But I'm so happy you're going to spend the summer here. Finally found someone who understands me.' He smiled warmly and Kurt melted.

If all the boys around here were as nice as Nick, he might forgive his father that he dumped him with strangers. A loud bang sounded and Kurt jumped up.

'There they are!' Elise said looking out of the window.

'What was that?' Kurt breathed, trying to push the horrible memories about being pushed against the lockers away. The sound was way too familiar and it made him jumpy.

'David probably destroyed the fence, again!' Nick rolled his eyes. 'he does destroy anything to get a kick out of it.' Kurt swallowed nervously. _Great, another bully like Karofsky._ Nick noticed the mood change, quickly reached his hand and squeezed in it. 'He never hurt people, Kurt. Relax, he's not a hooligan. You're really tense.'

'Just, bad experience,' Kurt mumbled, taking a sip nervously. He didn't want to drag Nick into his troubles the first minute they meet.

Kurt didn't expect his friend to nod understandable. 'I know. You're in a public school right?' Kurt nods. 'Damn, those schools can be hard. I myself go to Dalton. Like everyone else here, they have a non bullying policy. Maybe it's something for you too.'

'Maybe.' Kurt mumbles. But he knew he wouldn't go there, he couldn't leave his friends just like that. Nick saw his hesitation but before he could speak, four boys came running into the kitchen.

A dark skinned man and a Asian man ran to the cookies and began playfully fighting over one cookie. A blond boy walked over to Nick and kissed him on the lips. Kurt stared with open mouth at that. He wasn't used to two boys show openly affection to each other. In Lima you get beat up for that. The fourth boy was a little bit smaller than himself. Broad shoulders, tan skin and his curly dark hair hang lose. His hazel brown eyes stare right at Kurt.

Kurt could feel his cheeks warm up. _Damn this boy was perfect. It was like a god just stepped inside. _Kurt couldn't stop staring. _Nobody looks like that on earth. There must be something really wrong with him. _Kurt blinked but the boy still looked the same. _ Perfect._ He could hear the other boys talking but he didn't care. The curly haired boy smiled at him and Kurt could feel his knees going weak. _Luckily he already sat down. It's like he was just made for me so I wouldn't be to bored staring at tree's this summer. Oh shit…. What did he say to me? What should I say? Hi? I'm Kurt, maybe, Kurt wake up! _Suddenly his vision was taking over by wedding music, guest, cake…. _Sighs they would be a awesome bride pair. Walking off to the sunset together. Kissing. _Kurt shook his head._ Stop daydreaming, he needed to ask you first. He probably wasn't even gay. _Kurt stared up in those hazel brown eyes who looked at him expecting something.Kurt sighs. _Please be gay and … Marry me? 'Marry me?' _

All eyes turned to him. Kurt blushes and he wished the ground would swallow him. _Right now, please. _Kurt cursed his stupid mouth. _Why did I say that out loud? _He looked up at the boy, hoping he wouldn't beat him up. He didn't expect to see that the boy was blushing just as much as him. _Wait what is happening?_

'Eh, you must be Kurt?' The dark skinned boy stepped in front of Kurt, smiling friendly. Kurt nods. 'I'm David….' He points to the Asian next to him who still stared at him. 'That is Wes…' He points at the blond boy and Nick, who were smiling knowingly at him. '.. and that are Jeff and Nick.' He pinched the curly haired boy in his arm and pushed him forward. The boy still blushed horrible. 'And this is Blaine. Don't mind him, he's a little shy.'

'Me too,' Kurt whispers. He didn't dare to look at Blaine anymore. _I've embarrassed myself enough for a whole life time today. _

'Boys, give Kurt some room, he just arrived here,' Elise broke the silence. 'Can someone bring Kurt to his room and help him unpack?'

'I do it!' Nick jumped up. Kurt felt ashamed of himself that he was disappointed that it wasn't Blaine. _You're a great friend, Kurt. You should get a award called "Dumps the only guy who is nice to him for a hot guy". _Kurt smiled and stand up to help Nick with his heavy suitcases.

Nick gave him a short tour through the house. There were bed rooms everywhere, they all had their own bath rooms and Kurt couldn't be happier about that. He was attached to privacy. Nick helped Kurt unpack and talked a lot about Westerville but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He kept thinking about Blaine. He couldn't believe a guy like him made a boy like Blaine blush. _Maybe this summer wasn't going to suck as much as I thought. _


	2. Chapter 2 a swimmingly encounter

Chapter 2 A swimmingly encounter

Kurt woke up next day at the sound of yelling and laughing. He jumped out bed, looked around the for him unknown room. Then he remembered he stayed at the Anderson's and quickly looked at his alarm clock. 11AM. _Damn, I know I can sleep late in the weekends but this is ridiculous. What would the Anderson's think? What would Blaine think? _Kurt shook his head. _No he won't do this again to himself. _He talked to Mercedes about Blaine last night. She wasn't exactly happy. She was more worried because of Kurt's past. Kurt was played before by guys who pretend to be gay and turned out to be straight so they could humiliate him in front of the whole school.

Kurt was done with humiliate himself or be played with. It was time to focus on his dreams. No time to fall in love with another straight boy who would never notice him. He needed to keep his wall up until graduation day at the end of the year. Only one year to go and then he would be off living his dream in New York. He sight. He only need to keep himself in check when he was around Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to think he was a crazy fan boy. He walked over to the closet and frowns at his clothes. It was hot outside. Hell, he was already sweating and he just woke up. Maybe first a shower.

Kurt quickly took a cold shower to cool off. He put on long jeans, he didn't like shorts. His legs weren't exactly sun tanned. He finally found a shirt that didn't show too much arm skin. Call him prude but he didn't feel comfortable with too much skin, besides he needed to cover up his bruises. Kurt took one last look in the mirror and sighs. _It was going to be torture wearing this when it was so hot. _

Kurt stepped outside, noticed nobody was in their rooms because it was quit. He walked down the stairs when he heard two voices. One sounded like Blaine and the other was Elise. Kurt straightened his shirt. _Act cool, Kurt, stop embarrassing yourself. _He opened the door and the two figures turned around.

Elise smiled at him. 'Good morning Kurt. Want some breakfast?'

Kurt nods and Elise walked to the fridge to put something together. 'I can do it myself.'

'No need, Kurt, I love to take care for my boys,' Elise smiled, grabbing a pack of cereal. 'Cornflakes?'

Kurt nods again and turned his attention to the other man in the room. It wasn't Blaine. It was a older looking Blaine but with brown hair. 'You must be Kurt?' the man asks, but not walking closer to shake Kurt's hand. Kurt nods. 'I'm James Anderson, Elise's husband.'

'Nice to meet you sir,' Kurt said polite, not sure how to speak to the man who didn't have to do anything to show he was the boss around here.

'No need to be so formal, Kurt, I want you to feel at home here,' James said. 'Call me James.'

'Okay, James,' Kurt nods. Elise put his cornflakes on table and Kurt sat down in front of it. He was happy he wasn't alone with James. He mouthed 'Thank You' and Elise nods smiling widely.

'I heard you asked my son to marry you?' James asks firm. Kurt froze, his jaw dropped and he stared at the man. 'What are your intentions with my son?'

_Was he kidding? _James didn't look like he was joking around. Kurt blushed. 'Eh…'

'Stop it, James!' Elise poked her husband playfully in his side. 'Don't pay too much attention to him, Kurt. He's just playing.'

James laughs. 'you should've seen your face though. It was priceless.' Kurt relaxed a little, but not completely letting his guard down, taking a mouthful of cornflakes. 'Now Kurt, I want to officially welcome you to this family. I wasn't around yesterday because I needed to work late. You can go do what you do at home, even loud music is aloud here. You can even bring a girl home if you meet someone, all we ask is that you keep it down a little.' He winked smugly. Kurt tried to keep his face blank , but he was sure that there was a sign of disgust when he thought about sex with a girl.

'But we have a couple of rules.' James continued. 'First rule and the most important one. The forest is off limits after 6 Pm. Don't come near it. Second one is we eat all together at 5 PM, as a family.'

Elise smiled. _Did she ever stopped smiling? _Kurt wondered. 'That's my rule, I want to keep my family close.'

'Third one is, since your new here we would like it if you take someone of the boys with you if you're going into town. It's not because of danger, you're completely safe here. Everyone knows us, it's more that you don't get lost. Burt asked me to take care of you and that's what we all want to do.'

Kurt nods but couldn't help the feeling that he was treated like a five year old. He was 17 for god sake. He could manage in a town like Westerville.

'The last rule is, we want everyone asleep by 11 PM, no snooping around,' James said firm. 'Understand?'

'Yes.'

James smiled, the smile reminded Kurt strongly about their youngest son. 'Now eat your breakfast and join the boys in our swimming pool.'

Kurt perked his ears. _Swimming pool? What?!_

'In the backyard,' Elise pointed out.

'I'm off to work,' James said.

'I'll walk you out,' Elise took his hand and they left the kitchen together.

Kurt slowly ate his breakfast. It wasn't like he was really happy about the swimming pool part. His mother drowned, he never learned to swim because he was afraid of drowning. He heard laughing again from the backyard. Kurt decided that he could take a look and sit aside by the pool. Nobody could force him to swim.

He walked into the burning sun and almost regretted it to go outside. He turned around the corner where he could hear the laughing and the sound of water. He stopped when he saw Blaine, Wes, David and Jeff throwing each other in the water. Abs everywhere. _Damn._

Kurt quickly removed his eyes from Blaine's shirtless wet body and wet curls, he looked hot and adorable. He couldn't handle it. A part of him hoped he had dreamed what happened yesterday and Blaine turned out to be ugly. But of course that wasn't the case.

'Hey Kurt!' Kurt turned around to see Nick sitting in a chair, he points to the chair next to him. 'Come sit!'

Kurt nods and sat down. Happy he wasn't the only one who would just sit aside. 'Thank you.'

Nick shrugged. 'No problem.' Jeff screams a really girly scream when Blaine pulled him into the pool. Nick rolls his eyes. 'They can be such a babies sometimes.'

'Aren't you going to join them?'

'No, I need to keep up with my reputation,' Nick winks smiling.

Kurt smiles. He really liked Nick. 'I'm sure you need too.'

'You can take a dip though,' Nick said.

Kurt shook his head. 'I… swimming isn't my thing.'

Nick nods, grabbing new VOGUE Magazines. He smirked when he saw Kurt's eyes widening. 'You can borrow them, Kurt.' He handed Kurt one.

'Really? You won't mind?'

'I won't say it if I mind it, Kurt, just take it.'

'Nick!' Jeff poked his head above the edge of the swimming pool, pouting. 'Blaine pushed me in and my lip hurts. Come kiss it better.'

Nick rolled his eyes, pretend to be annoyed but Kurt saw a light blush on his cheeks. He couldn't help but smile when Nick gave in and walked over to his boyfriend. _I would give anything for a love like that._ Kurt looked down at the VOGUE in his hands and he planned on spending hours reading it when a voice interrupted him.

'You know…. Normally you get to know each other a little bit better before you ask someone to marry him.' Blaine smiled at him, sitting down in his wet swim trunks in Nick's chair. Kurt blushes, not really sure what to say. _So Blaine came here to rub his mistake in his face. Great._ 'We've got off on the wrong food, Kurt. Let's start over. I'm Blaine Anderson.'

Kurt stared at Blaine's hand, frowns and shakes it. 'I'm… Kurt. Well you already know that.'

'I do,' Blaine pulled hand back. 'so, how is living in Ohio?'

Kurt shrugged, happy that the awkward moment was over and that Blaine still wanted to talk to him after yesterday. 'It's okay, I guess.' _Except for the bullies._

'Which school are you going?' Blaine seemed sincerely interested.

'McKinley High. It's a public school.'

'That sucks.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows. 'you went to public school?'

Blaine nods, bit his lip. Kurt watched closely. This was definitely a topic Blaine didn't like to talk about. 'It was horrible. I got bullied a lot.'

'What?!' Kurt shrieked. _If someone as beautiful as Blaine got bullied there was for nobody hope. The world was doomed. How can someone bully someone as precious as Blaine? He was perfect._ 'But… why?'

'let's just say, they didn't liked how I act,' Blaine rolls his eyes. Looking away, he made it obvious this topic was closed for him. 'Nobody should bully someone just because they're jealous or can't accept who you are.' Kurt nods. He could understand that Blaine got bullied because of jealousy, he was Mr. Perfect after all. 'Now I'm at Dalton, it's fun. Nobody harasses you and everybody accept you.'

'Is that heaven?' Kurt jokes. He finds it hard to believe there was such a place on earth.

Blaine laughs. 'Hardly, some lessons are really boring. It's an all boy school. Wes and David are complaining about it for years now. I don't understand it because they have two awesome girlfriends here at home.'

Kurt bit his lip nervously. _Maybe Blaine would bring it up himself now._ _It would be stupid to ask if he had a girlfriend isn't? More importantly it would be more stupid if he asks if he was gay. it was none of his business._

'So, do you have a girlfriend?' Blaine interrupted his thoughts.

Kurt blinked. He thought he was obvious, he was wearing designer clothes, he read VOGUE and he asked Blaine to marry him at their first meeting. _How would Blaine react? Would he beat me up? _Kurt quickly glanced over Blaine's body. Yes he was taller than him but Blaine had abs, biceps and he looked a lot stronger than him. 'eh… not at the moment.' He thought about Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel, Tina. If Blaine demanded a photo he could chose.

'Really?' Blaine looked surprised.

Kurt frowned. _Why was this so surprising? _'Eh… yeah… do you have a girlfriend?' It was weird but he felt like Blaine's answer was going to change his whole future.

Before Blaine could answer two girls walked into the backyard. A red haired girl in a bikini stroke Blaine's hair. 'Blainey Days, you're hair is free!' She laughs when she saw Blaine glare at her. 'Come on, give me a hug!'

Blaine smiles, got up and hugged her close. 'Sammy Jo, I thought you'll spend the whole summer in France.'

The girl laughs. 'I'm going in three days. Wes made me promise to take me to the festival tomorrow.' She looked at the pool, Wes was trying to get out but David stopped him to get to the edge sooner when he saw the black haired girl. Sammy Jo looked at Kurt curiously. 'Oh, hello, you're new?'

'Sammy Jo, this is Kurt Hummel, he's staying the summer with us,' Blaine introduced them.

Sammy Jo shook Kurt's hand. 'Hi Kurt Hummel, so where are you from?'

Kurt immediately liked the girl, she had a really happy attitude. And by the way she spoke to Blaine, he knew him for years but her heart eyes she threw at Wes told him that there was nothing between them, that makes him like the girl even more. 'Lima Ohio.'

'Damn, that's like a two hour drive!'

Blaine chuckled. 'Sammy Jo is traveling the world on a monthly basis. Don't mind her, she's crazy.'

'Hey!' Sammy Jo glared. 'Don't pay attention to Blaine, Kurt. He's spend his whole life living in this crap of a town.' She glanced quickly over Kurt's clothes and saw the VOGUE next to him. 'You're in to fashion?'

Kurt nods. 'A little.'

'That's awesome, let me know if you want to work in the fashion work. I have my connections.' She winks.

Before Kurt could ask what she means, Wes wraps his arms around her waist and turned her towards her for a deep kiss. Kurt quickly avoided his eyes, he just wasn't used to so much affection, straight or gay. His eyes landed on Blaine who rolled his eyes annoyed at the PDA from his friends, which made Kurt smile. _Blaine was adorable, sighs. _Wes lifted Sammy Jo with ease and he jumped into the swimming pool, Sammy Jo giggled.

David walked hand in hand with the dark haired girl towards Kurt. 'Kurt, this is my girlfriend Sarah. We've been dating for 3 years now.' He looks proud.

The dark haired girl rolls her eyes but exchanged her hands to Kurt, who hesitantly took her hand. This girl had a total different vibe around her then the easy going Sammy Jo. She reminded him of one of the cheerleaders from school. A evil bitch. 'I'm Sarah Jones. Kurt. That's an unusual name.' her eyes scanned his outfit. He suddenly felt naked. 'last season I see?' She quirked a eyebrow.

Kurt glares. Nobody criticizes his clothes. He was proud of his clothes, fashion was the only thing he was good at. He almost wanted to slap the girl but that wouldn't be the right decision. So he made one. He didn't want to be near that bitch… Summer was supposed to be relaxing. 'I'm going back inside.' He wanted to walk off when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, he flinched away, imagines of jocks flashing before his eyes.

'Easy, Kurt, it's just me,' Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighs in relief. 'Sorry, Blaine, I thought it was someone else.'

Blaine nods. 'Want to talk about it?'

Kurt honestly thought about it and that was a lot. He didn't even told his dad what was going on at McKinley. He felt safe with Blaine. Like he could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell anyone else. _What was it that was so special about Blaine? What was this thing between them? _Kurt shook his head.

'Please come back, I'm sorry about Sarah's behavior.' Blaine leaned closer to make sure that Sarah and David couldn't hear him. Kurt melted into the brown hazel eyes, he has never been this close to another guy before. Even Finn kept his distance. 'To be honest with you, we all think she's a bitch but we keep up with her because of David.'

'Oh, I thought it was me. That…. I did something wrong.' Kurt looks down at his clothes. 'I'm last season.'

'There is nothing wrong with you, it's her attitude,' Blaine snorts. 'And her fake boobs.' Kurt's eyes widened. 'Yeah, I know, she has boob jobs three times. I'm still waiting for them to explode.'

Kurt laughs, suddenly seeing the image of Sarah with exploded boobs. 'Thank you, for cheering me up.'

'You're welcome, I love your laugh, You should do it more.'

Kurt blushed. _Wait was Blaine flirting with me?_

' I'm going to grab some drinks for the boys, want a glass of water or something else?'

'Water would be fine.'

Blaine nods and walks away. Kurt couldn't help but smile all the way to Nick and Jeff who were cuddled up in one chair. He suddenly felt hope for Blaine and him. _That could be us in a few weeks. _He was so caught up in his own thought that he didn't saw Sarah who wanted to jump into the water, but knocked Kurt into the water too.

Kurt's lungs fill with water. He reached for the surface but he didn't even come near the surface. His clothes were heavy in the water and he sank to the floor. He didn't know it himself but Kurt was in shock. Image's of his mother's body appeared when they found her body in the lake nearby. He was dying.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him out of the water. Kurt saw hazel brown eyes. Blaine gently laid him down.

'Loosen his clothes, it's suffocating him!' Nick voice somewhere left of him.

Kurt could hear his shirt rip but he was too busy catching his breath. He saw everybody looking at him with worried eyes.

'Damn, Kurt, these clothes are way too tight!' Blaine cursed. 'Give me a towel.' Jeff quickly handed him a towel and Blaine wrapped it around Kurt.

Kurt didn't protest. He was shirtless after all and he couldn't wait to have some kind of fabric around him again. He felt exposed. He didn't look at the others. He didn't want to see their disgust faces when they saw his bruised body. He noticed his arms were wrapped around Blaine's neck as if it was his life line and he was shaking but he didn't pull back. He needed safety.

'What the hell happened?!' Elise's voice filled the air. The woman quickly walked over to Kurt.

'Kurt fell into the pool and has some kind of panic attack!' Sarah said as of it was his own fault.

'You pushed him!' Jeff said. 'We all saw it.'

Nick nods. 'It's time for you to leave, Sarah.'

'What?! Are you insane?!' Sarah snapped. 'You know him for like 2 minutes and you'll choosing him above me?!' She looked at David, who look torn between his friends or his girlfriend.

'His mother drowned, Sarah!' Elise snaps. 'Kurt was 8. He can't swim.'

Sarah shrugged. 'How am I suppose to know that? He was 8. Like come on, get over it!'

Blaine growls and Kurt flinched at the sound. But before he could say anything, Elise walks over slowly towards Sarah. 'you have 10 seconds to leave or I'll drag you back to the hell you belong too. Now go!'

'Are you coming, David?' Sarah turns to her boyfriend, who shook his head but didn't dare to look at her. 'Fine! See you around, Losers!' She shared one last look at Kurt before walking off.

'Get him to his room, Blaine, he's still in shock, I'll call a doctor,' Elise commanded.

Kurt felt himself being lifted. If it was a different situation he would laugh about this because Blaine was shorter than him but lifted him as if he didn't weight anything. 'It's going to be okay, Kurt. I'll take care of you.' That was the last thing that he heard before he passed out.

Xxx

Kurt opened his eyes, the curtains were closed but he could still see sunlight trying to make its way through it.

'You okay?'

Kurt almost fell of the bed because he hadn't seen Blaine leaning against the wall opposite of his bed. Blaine walks closer. 'I didn't mean to scare you. The doctor said you're going to be okay, I didn't want to leave your side before I knew you would wake up. So I stayed.' He looked a little uncomfortable. As if waiting for Kurt's approval.

'Thank you,' Kurt said softly. His voice was raw, that was probably because of all the water that got in. Kurt swallows. _so this is how his mother must have felt like before she drowned._

'Sarah is never coming near you again, Kurt. I can't believe that bitch.'

'Most important thing is that I'm still here.' Kurt didn't want to give that girl any attention. He wanted to sit up, but noticed he was only wearing a underwear and quickly grabbed the blanket on him and pulled it up to his chin.

Blaine nods and smiles, not noticing Kurt's discomfort. 'I'm happy your okay. I really thought I was too late, everybody was in shock…' He stopped when he saw Kurt deep in thought. 'Everything okay?'

The boy blushed and smiled shyly. 'Well, I think I'm going crazy because he could swear that I heard you _growl _at Sarah.' He giggles. 'Crazy right?'

'Wait, growl? Like really growl?' Blaine teased, he loved the fact that Kurt recovered so quickly.

Kurt laughs. 'Yes, not like a cute lion cup but like…. Really growl like a wild beast!' He leaned back and laughs, not seeing Blaine's worried face. _My mind is playing tricks with me. I'm officially going crazy. _

'Eh… well, my mom called your dad.'

Kurt stopped laughing immediately and looked at Blaine. 'What did he say?'

'He was worried of course, he wanted to come over, my mom needed to use all her charm to convince him you would be fine.'

Kurt relaxed a little bit into the pillow. He didn't want to disturb his dad's business trip, his dad worked hard to reach congress man, he couldn't use a teenager who can't even take care of himself for two days. 'Good.'

Blaine nods, he gently sat down on Kurt's bed. 'There is something else I want to talk about with you.'

Kurt frowns, wondering what the hell Blaine would want to talk about with him. _Oh wait, what if this is his confession of love? What if Blaine said something about love at first sight? Could this be my moment? Probably not, they didn't know each other that well and talked for the first time today. Besides, Kurt you're hair looks ridiculous right now. _'About what?'

Blaine sighs. 'I don't know if this is too much or something, but I need to know. Why is your body covered in bruises? Your whole back is blue. Who does this to you?'

Kurt tensed. 'You saw my…'

'I needed to rip your wet clothes, they were too tight, they were suffocating you. Kurt, please answer me.'

Kurt stared at Blaine, he saw the determination and the worry in his eyes. He knew Blaine wouldn't drop it. With his dad it was easy, he just have to snap at him and he would back off. He swallows. 'There isn't much to talk about, Blaine.'

'How can you say that?' Blaine said, standing up, his eyes angry and Kurt flinched by the sudden outburst. 'If someone is harassing you, you need to say it, Kurt, you need to talk to someone. If not with me, then talk to your dad or your friends.'

'So they can do what exactly? Talk to the school board who doesn't give a shit about some gay kid! Nobody fucking cares Blaine!' Kurt snapped. Suddenly realizing what he just said and snapping his mouth shut. _There he said it, he just spilled his biggest secret to a strangers who is probably going to beat him up. _

Blaine's eyes softened and he sits down, grabbing Kurt's hand. 'Nobody deserves to be pushed around just because they're gay, hell even if you're purple you don't deserve it. You need to talk to your dad. Like really talk. I know you don't thrust people, I went through the same stage as you, but you might be surprised if you let people in. People can surprise you, we're not all evil.' He squeezed his hand. 'I care.'

'Why?' Kurt whispers.

'Because you remind me of me, years ago. I didn't have a voice, I didn't dare to stand up for myself, I went through hell for years. Until I ended up in the hospital. My parents realized what was going on and placed me at Dalton. You have the power to change this. You can transfer to Dalton too. You'll be safe there.'

'I… I think about it.' Kurt said, still noticing their locked hands, his stomach couldn't help but do weird flip flops. _He would talk to his dad and consider transferring. Blaine was right, he was done playing the victim. _'Thank you Blaine. For saving my life today and giving me a pep talk.'

Blaine smiled his bright smile and Kurt almost melted. 'you're welcome. It was pretty impressive what I did today wasn't it?' He winks playfully.

Kurt rolls his eyes. How more he spend time with Blaine, how more he began to like him. Blaine was hot, nice and had even a dork side. _How can this guy be real?_

'One more thing.' Blaine shook Kurt out of his thoughts. 'There is a festival down town, the boys and I are going, wanna come too?'

Blaine probably never realized how much this means too Kurt. Yes, he did fun stuff with Mercedes at home, like shopping or watching movies but nobody ever invited him to come a long to a party or anything related like that. 'Really, they won't mind?'

'Of course not, they would love to show you the town. I should warn you that Wes can give you a long talk about the history of Westerville. You should avoid him.'

Thinking of Wes, made him think of David too. Kurt sighs. 'Maybe I shouldn't go, it's my fault that David and Sarah are over. He probably hates me.'

'Nobody hates you, it was her fault. Don't let her ruin your holiday. Come on, do it for me.' Blaine pouts.

Kurt was helpless against his pout and the big brown puppy eyes and he gave in quickly. 'Okay.'

'Great! I promise you won't regret it.'

Kurt smiles but couldn't help too yawn, this day was exhausting.

'Oh that's my cue to go.' Blaine got up.

'Oh no, I didn't mean it…'

'It's okay, Kurt, you go get some sleep. You need to rest. Tomorrow is a busy day.' Blaine walks to the door, turns around. 'Goodnight, Kurt.'

'Goodnight, Blaine.' Kurt yawns, curling himself up in the blanked and closed his eyes. Blaine left the of protection towards the boy and he would protect him with his life.

xxx

A/N Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews. Keep them coming it keeps me motivated and this story alive. So, what do you think of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3 Festival

CHAPTER 3 Festival

When Kurt walked down to the kitchen the next morning he could feel a odd tension in the whole house. He saw Nick, Jeff and Wes sitting around the kitchen table, but it was silent. Kurt wondered if someone died and when he didn't saw Blaine anywhere he feared the worse. 'What's going on?'

Everyone turns around to look at him. Nick put on a fake smile. 'Hi, Kurt. We're waiting for you.'

'For me?' Kurt frowns. 'Why? Did something happen? Is my dad okay?'

'calm down, for all I know you're dad is fine,' Nick said calm. 'Do you want toast?'

'Eh… no..'

'You need to eat something.'

'I'm not that hungry.' Kurt sat down next to Nick. 'What's going on?'

Wes sighs, leaning his head on his arms. 'Blaine and David got into a huge fight last night.'

'About what?'

'Sarah.' Jeff answered.

Kurt felt guilty immediately, he was in Westerville for 2 days and he already caused a fight between two friends. 'Oh.'

'It's not your fault, Kurt. You didn't say that Blaine and David needed to be stubborn and fight about it.' Nick said softly.

'But if I wasn't here they would never fight over it.'

Jeff shrugged. 'You are here and you're 10 times more fun to hang around then that Sarah girl is. She was horrible.'

'Guys, let's not back stabbing each other okay?' Wes said firm. 'Sarah was a part of our group for the last three years and David was crazy about her.'

'He's better off without her,' Jeff said. The two boys glared at each other.

'Not you two too,' Nick sighs. 'Let's do something fun.'

'I'm not moving till Blaine gets back,' Wes huffed.

'Where is Blaine?' Kurt asks.

They all looked at him like he was crazy. 'Like we said, he got in a huge fight with David last night,' Jeff said.

'Yeah, last night, where is he _now_?' Kurt frowns. 'Oh my… he's in the hospital isn't he? Or…. Even worse… dead and you don't want to tell me. I can handle the news, I've been through it with my mother.'

'Hospital?'

'Is he for real?'

'Calm down, Kurt, Blaine is fine,' Nick said, ignoring Wes and Jeff. 'I mean, I'm sure of it. Blaine can handle himself. David is maybe bigger and angry but he would never truly hurt Blaine. They're friends, they just need time to work it out.'

'A whole night?'

Jeff shrugged. 'It happens a lot. We all have big ego's.'

'Oh.' Kurt sighs. 'I still don't want them to fight over something stupid, maybe I can look for them.'

'No need, Kurt, they'll be back. Let's do something fun. I'm bored,' Nick pouts at Jeff.

Jeff wraps a arm around Nick. 'What do you want to do, babe?'

'Shopping.'

Kurt perked up at Nick's words. He loved shopping.

'The shops are closed because of the festival tonight.' Jeff pointed out. Nick sighs. 'Don't be sad, I can entertain you in our room. I'll show you the clothes I'm wearing.' He winked.

Wes quickly looked away, suddenly interested in the table, Kurt blushed and avoided Nick and Jeff too. Nick blushed but took Jeff's hand and they disappeared upstairs.

'Young love,' Wes muttered.

Kurt nods understandingly as possible, even if he didn't have any experience in the love department. He didn't want to sound as a complete loser in front of someone like Wes. Wes looked like he was someone in control and that he loves control. With Blaine, Jeff and Nick Kurt felt a little bit more comfortable, they just had a little bit more fun attitude.

'I'm going to find David and Blaine and bring their asses back before tonight,' Wes stood up. 'You really need to loosen up a little bit Kurt, we're not going to hurt you. Also you should eat something.'

Kurt didn't really know how to react but Wes wasn't waiting for a answer as he left the kitchen. Kurt was still progressing why everybody around here was so nice to him. He wondered if Blaine told them anything about his past or his sexuality. _Would they care?_ _Jeff and Nick seemed to be completely accepted so that wasn't a big deal around here. I hope. _Kurt opened the fridge because his stomach was demanding some food. He found some cornflakes and ate it slowly. Then he walked back to his room, it already was his safe place in this house. He scrolled through his messages, mostly Mercedes about how he was and if he and Blaine were a item now. He scrolled through his phone list and paused at 'Dad'. He really wanted to call his dad and talk to him, like he talked to Blaine. But then he thought about Burt's heart attack and he decided against it. _Maybe tomorrow._

Kurt sighs. Yes he was a coward, he was running from his problems all his lives. Blaine could tell him anything but it wasn't as easy to just stand up and change his whole life around. Instead of calling Burt he dialed Mercedes number.

'Hey boo!' Mercedes voice.

'Hey Cedes!'

'Okay, wait a moment, I need to sit. Sam move over!' She yelled and Kurt heard mumbling and rushing sheets. _Since when brought Mercedes a boy over? She was a worse prude then me. _'Okay, talk to me.'

'Sam he?' Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointment and she hasn't told him yet. They always tell each other everything.

'eh… yeah… he's helping me with some studying.'

Kurt didn't really know what to say. It was summer, no way Mercedes was studying. He never expected her to lie to him like that. 'It's summer, Cedes. I… why do you lie to me? I told you about Blaine and we're not even dating.'

'I'm sorry, Kurt.' Mercedes sound sad. 'I just don't want anyone to know yet. It's too soon.'

'well, I'm not telling anyone because I'm sitting here alone with people I barely know!' Kurt snapped, wiping the sweat of his forehead. _Damn, why was it so hot?_

'They aren't mean to you are they? Or I'm coming over right now and I'm slapping them until they can't speak!'

Kurt smiled at the protective behavior of his best friend. Everyone should run when Mercedes Jones was in a rage. 'No they're really nice and they try to make me feel at home.'

'Good. So…. How are you doing and why don't you sound happy?'

'I'm bored. Blaine is out, nobody is home. We're going tonight to a festival.' Kurt took a deep breath, trying not to sound to happy. 'He asked me!'

'What?'

'I'm not lying, Cedes. We talked yesterday and I didn't embarrass myself and besides hot, Blaine is actually nice to me.'

'Wow, he must be a Prince Charming or something. Send me a pic.'

'No.'

'Does he have Facebook?'

Kurt frowns. 'I don't know.' _I didn't even think about that, I could totally cyber stalk him. Stop it you sound like a creep._ He could hear Mercedes typing.

'No Blaine Anderson on Facebook. How can he not have a facebook? It's 2014!' She sighs, full of disappointment and Kurt couldn't agree with her more. 'Okay what did you talk about yesterday?'

Kurt told her about his almost drowning ('let me slap that bitch!' Mercedes exploded), how Blaine carried him inside, how he woke up with him besides the bed. He didn't tell Mercedes about his bruises. '… and I told him I'm gay.'

Mercedes gasps. 'What did he say?'

'Well, he didn't beat me up and he said he didn't care.' Kurt couldn't help but smile. It was the millionth time he wondered how Blaine could be real.

'Is he gay too?'

'I don't know.'

'Boo, he's totally flirting with you. It's quite obvious if you ask me.'

'I can't ask him if he's gay.'

'Why not? You revealed it to me when I was in love with you. I don't understand why you can't do it. Blaine doesn't seem a guy who would laugh in your face, Kurt. What I hear from you about him, he seems cool.'

'yes but what if he's straight? I mean I can't handle another heartbreak and I don't want to smash his car window.' Kurt laughs because he knew his friend was rolling her eyes at him right now. 'He's perfect, Cedes and I'm not. I have baggage.'

'everyone has baggage. We saw Rent a millionth times. Listen, Kurt, nobody is perfect. You really need to take a chance on Blaine, you deserve love, if you like him, you should ask him out. The worst thing is that he says "no" and then you can move on to the next hot piece of ass.'

_Mercedes was right, but I'm a mess with romance. I've never been in a date or interested enough in a guy to ask him out. It would be so awkward if Blaine said 'No'. They needed to spend weeks in one house. _Kurt groaned. _There was too much at stake, he couldn't live for weeks in a tension filled house. _

'I need to go, Kurt,' Mercedes said. 'Have fun tonight and I need to know details if Blaine is a good kisser. Bye!' She quickly hang up.

_Great!_

Xxx

At 4 PM someone knocked on Kurt's door, Kurt was happy with the distraction because he was bored to dead. 'Come in!'

Nick poked his head inside. 'Are you almost ready? Wes texted me that Blaine and David are on their way to pick us up.'

Kurt blinks. 'What? Now?'

Nick nods. 'They should be here in 10 minutes.'

'10 minutes?!' Kurt jumped up and ran to his closet. 'I need to sort out my clothes, my hair is a mess.' He sniffs. 'And I stink, I need a shower.' He ran to the shower and closed the door.

Nick chuckled. 'You're going to be fine, Kurt. I'll help you pick up some clothes. We'll be done in a half hour.'

Two hours later Kurt and Nick finally made their way down. Kurt was wearing a blue tight shirt and tight jeans, his hair was perfectly styled and he went through his skincare longer then necessary. He just wanted to look perfect. If Mercedes was right and Blaine was interested, Kurt would notice with this outfit. He just needed a sign and he promised himself he would go for it.

Blaine and David were laughing sitting at the kitchen table, Wes stood leaning against a wall and Jeff was impatiently waiting for Nick.

Elise looked up when both boys walked down. 'wow, Kurt, you look hot.' She winked.

Kurt could feel his cheeks heat up immediately. _Great, I'm making a good impression by blushing at every compliment I get. _'thank you.' He glanced over at Blaine, who looked absolutely delicious in just a simple white tank top, black jeans, curls hanging lose, but he only smiled.

'ready to go?'

Kurt tried not to show disappointment because Blaine didn't react at all. Yes he quickly roamed his eyes over his outfit but everyone did that after Elise's comment. Instead of sighing heavily and running back to his room to cry dramatically, he put on a fake smile and nods. 'I'm ready.'

The drive to town was filled with chatter, singing (mostly Jeff and Nick casually bursting out in love songs), Wes shouting because of their behavior, David trying to calm Wes down and Blaine humming to the radio. Kurt sat silently next to Blaine in the front, Blaine was driving.

'You okay?' Blaine asks softly, looking at Kurt.

'I'm fine.'

'Okay. You know you can talk to me about anything okay?'

'I know, but some things you can't fix for me.' It was out of his mouth before Kurt realized. His mission of the night was that he would ignore Blaine the rest of the night so he could forget how hot he looked in his outfit.

Blaine shrugged and put on his bright smile. 'I can try!'

Kurt smiled, before he could respond back Wes leaned forward. 'Kurt, do you know about Blaine's Jibber Jabber dance?'

'Blaine's what?!'

Jeff laughs. 'he'll show you.'

'His Jibber Jabber dance is legendary.' David agreed.

'What's a Jibber Jabber dance?' Kurt asks, glancing over to Blaine who was blushing bright red. He could see that Blaine wanted to disappear.

'Blaine made it up and he's the only one who can pull it off,' Nick said. 'If we get him drunk enough tonight he's going to do it.'

'I am not going to do that dance, guys!' Blaine snapped, glaring quickly at his friends before concentrating on the road ahead.

Wes pulled out his phone. 'I have it taped somewhere, Kurt. Wait a minute.'

Luckily for Blaine, they have arrived. The music and people overwhelmed Kurt a little. Blaine parked the car and they stepped out. 'We'll meet here again after midnight, guys. My dad needs the car tomorrow morning for work.' They all nodded and disappeared.

Kurt waited till someone invited him along but Wes saw Sammy Jo with a couple of her friends walking by, David goes straight to the bar and Nick and Jeff were gone before he could blink. The only one left was Blaine, who was bend over to back trunk of his car. _Great! _

Blaine pulled out a leather jacket and locked the car. He turned around and smiled when he saw Kurt. 'So it's just you and me.' Kurt nods. 'Come on, I'll show you the good things.' He grabs Kurt's hand and walks to the heap of people. Kurt stared at their locked hands and tried hard not to faint. _How could Blaine be real?_

'If you're cold, just say it, you can put on my jacket,' Blaine said.

'Okay, I'm fine.' Kurt blushed.

'It will cool down tonight.'

They walked past eat stands and the food smell almost overwhelmed Kurt. Blaine easily pushed past the people with a big polite smile and Kurt tugged along because Blaine still hold his hand. The people smiled back at Blaine and some shook quickly his hand and asked how his dad was doing. Blaine quickly answered back but nobody really paid attention to Kurt, which he didn't mind. The change he would remember the names of all these people was near to impossible. Finally Blaine could get away from a group of girls and tugged Kurt away to a quitter area.

'So you're quit the popular guy. Everyone seems to know you.'

Blaine shrugged, looking down to their locked hands and quickly let go, Kurt almost whined at the lost of contact. 'Popular is a big word.'

Kurt looked back at the giggling group of girls Blaine just talked to. 'The girls seem to think different.'

Blaine rolls his eyes but didn't continue the topic. 'Want something to drink or eat?' He looked at a ice cream stand. 'Want a ice cream?'

Kurt looked over at what Blaine was looking at, he knew a ice-cream was bad for his diet but they looked delicious.

'They have the best ice in the world,' Blaine said, as if he could read his mind.

'Good,' Kurt searched his pockets for his wallet but Blaine stopped his hand.

'It's on me, Silly, I asked you, I pay.'

'Oh but….'

'Strawberry?' Blaine asks, already walking to the ice cream stand.

Kurt nods. It was his favorite. _How did Blaine know?_

Blaine quickly returned with two strawberry ice creams, he handed one to Kurt and found them a seat against a tree. 'What do you want to do? We could go to the mirror labyrinth. It's pretty awesome.'

'But… what if I get lost?' Kurt said, trying not to pay too much attention at Blaine licking his ice.

'I'll find you.'

'What if you get lost to?'

'Then we're lost together, it's better than alone.' Blaine quipped back. They ate their ice in silence for awhile, so Kurt had a chance to look at the people. They all seemed to know each other and Kurt felt kinda left out. He wished the New Directions could be here, at least he knew more people. 'So Mirror Labyrinth?'

Kurt nods and follows Blaine until something caught his eye. A big Ferris wheel. 'Oh my gaga… I've always wanted to be in one!' He walked towards it but noticed Blaine didn't move with him, he turns around to look at his friend. 'What's wrong?'

Blaine shifted nervously on his feet._ Was that a blush?_ 'I… I'm afraid of heights.'

Kurt blinks. Blaine just ruined the image that Kurt had of him, like that of a superhero who wasn't afraid of anything. 'What?'

'Don't laugh at me. I just… I like to stay with my feet on the ground.'

'really?'

Blaine nods. 'But if you want to go, I'll wait here.'

Kurt looked back and forth between the Ferris wheel and Blaine and the decision was easy. He walked back to Blaine. 'It seems lame anyway, come on let's go to the mirror Labyrinth.' Blaine smiled his bright smile and Kurt almost melted.

Kurt entered the mirror labyrinth first and a creepy uncomfortable claustrophobic feeling crept on him immediately. He kept on walking though, he didn't want to sound like a loser in front of Blaine. Especially after everything that had happened. _At least I can check if my hair is still good. _

Kurt followed a couple of girls who were a giggling mess. He recognized Sarah as one of them but luckily she hasn't seen him yet. He quickly made a right turn so he wouldn't run into her for sure. Kurt kept walking and walking and it felt like he was walking around for hours. Soon he was surrounded by mirrors and was lost. _Great, Blaine was probably waiting at the exit by now._

His own reflection was surrounding him and he tried to stay calm but he just couldn't find a exit. Before he could have complete panic attack he heard a familiar voice.

'Kurt?!'

_Blaine._ 'Eh…. I'm here… somewhere.' Kurt looked around to find the source of the voice. Silence and he could hear footsteps from the right and he saw Blaine walking his way.

'There you are! You okay?'

'Yes just a little bit lost.' Kurt quickly followed Blaine to the exit. He just wanted to get out of here.

'Well nobody goes to the center of the labyrinth, it's almost impossible to find you there,' Blaine explains.

'If it was impossible then how did you found me?'

'Your scent.'

Kurt frowns, sniffing his armpits. _I don't stink. _'Are you saying I stink?'

Blaine's eyes widened and he turns to see Kurt's hurtful face. 'No… of course you don't stink. I … just.'

'Never mind, just let's get out of here,' Kurt past him and took a deep breath into the cool air. He shivered. It was getting cold and Blaine's comment didn't help either.

'Kurt, I really didn't mean it like that. You don't smell bad, you smell delicious.' Blaine sighs, stopping behind him. 'Everyone has a scent and you just stand out.'

'This doesn't make me feel better, Blaine.'

'It should because I never smelled someone as good as you,' Blaine moved in front of him and pouts. 'I meant it as a compliment.'

Kurt frowns but he could feel his heart melt at Blaine's adorable pout. 'It's a weird compliment. Does everyone around here remembers someone's scent?' They looked at each other and laughed because this whole situation was ridiculous.

'I guess it's just me,' Blaine shrugged.

'I thought you were pretty much perfect,' Kurt admits. 'Guess I was wrong.'

Blaine smirked. 'You think I'm perfect? Nobody is perfect.'

_If it existed you came pretty close to perfection._ 'I know. It was just a joke,' Kurt looked away.

'we're okay, right? I don't know why I made a comment about your smell, It's stupid.'

Kurt shrugged. 'It's weird, not stupid and you said I smell delicious so I can take it as a compliment. We're good, Blaine.' He walks toward the eat stand and Blaine fell in step next to him. 'You must have a great sense of smell if you can smell me through all the mirrors.'

'I guess,' Blaine shrugged. 'If you want we'll go into the Ferris Wheel.'

'Are you sure?' Kurt eyed him curiously. 'Because you look like you're about to throw up only because you mentioned it.'

Blaine sighs and shook his head. 'I can't do it, sorry.' He stopped in front of a shooting stand. 'Let me shoot something for you to make it up.'

'Oh, but I already told you that it was okay, I'm over it.' But Kurt saw the enthusiasm in Blaine's eyes as he was looking at the stuffed animals you could win and he sighs and looked over to the stuffed animals.

Blaine leaned closer. 'Please pick the big bear.'

Kurt frowns, looking over at his friend who bounced on his feet and points to the biggest stuffed animal bear Kurt has ever seen. _How can Blaine be so serious and child like at the same time? He was adorable._ 'Okay the big BROWN bear, Blaine. The Black one doesn't go well with my complexion.'

Blaine grinned, like a two year old. 'One bear coming up.' And he walked over to the stand.

A minute later Kurt walked around with a big bear in his arms, he almost tripped a few times over it. 'I can't believe you won a bear.'

'I told you,' Blaine trying to look behind the bear to see Kurt.

'Well, it's not common for people to say I'm going to win that bear and actually do it. Can you say I'm going to be a millionaire?'

Blaine rolls his eyes but couldn't hide the smile. 'It's not that weird, my dad took me to the festival since I was little. I'm a pro.' He looked at his phone. 'We need to get back.'

Kurt looks around the huge crowd. _Is it just me or is it getting busier with the minute?_ 'Eh…. I have no idea where we are.'

'Come on,' Blaine grabs Kurt's hand again and led them through the crowd.

Kurt saw girls looking at them while they passed by. Their looks said enough but Kurt was still confused. Blaine obvious didn't have any problems with physic contact with someone who was gay. _Maybe it was time to do what Mercedes said, in few minutes they would be meeting the guys and Kurt knew he wouldn't get another change like this._ But before Kurt could say anything Blaine quickly pushed him behind a stand. 'What's wrong?'

'Sssh, my ex!' Blaine hissed, pushing the bear on top of him so he was completely invisible for the crowd, but it also made Kurt look ridiculous and pathetic. Hiding behind a stand with a bear. Kurt tried to peer over the stand to glare at Blaine's ex. But he had no idea which one could be Blaine's ex. There were hundreds of girls out there. 'Is he gone?'

_Wait "he"? _Kurt jaw dropped staring at the bear/Blaine. 'eh…'

'Blond curly hair, cocky head?' Blaine described him, not noticing Kurt's shock.

Kurt looked again and saw the only guy with blonde curly hair just turning around and disappear into the crowd. 'He's gone.' Blaine stands up and sighs in relief. 'So, I assume it was a bad break up?'

'You can say that, it was like a horror movie,' Blaine gave Kurt's bear back. 'at first it was amazing, but Jeremiah was bossy and we're just grew apart. I broke up with him a year ago and every time he sees me he throws a fit.' He sighs. 'It's never fun to break up with someone you still love.'

'you still love him?' Kurt felt his heart slowly break.

'No, like I said it was a year ago, I'm over it. I know now that we were never meant to be. I'm still waiting for the one, like everyone.'

Kurt nods. He understood, well not exactly he was waiting for a guy to notice him. 'Why are all the girls staring at you if you're gay?'

'I had my straight period, the time I didn't know who I was,' Blaine explains.

Kurt smiled. He had that with Brittany. 'Oh me too.'

Blaine frowns. 'Really?'

Kurt saw something else in Blaine's eyes but couldn't figure out what. It looks a lot like jealousy. 'eh.. yes. Her name was Brittany, she is my friend. We made out one time, that's it. We didn't you know….' Kurt blushed. _Oh stop it Hummel. You can't even say 'Sex' without blushing what is Blaine suppose to think of you? That you're a virgin? Well that's true._

But Blaine only nods and walked further towards the parking place. Kurt followed and was amazed how quickly the mood could change between them. He didn't know what to think about Blaine. He was more mysterious then he thought. _Well at least you know he's gay too._

How further they walked away of the huge crowd how colder it became. Kurt couldn't help but shiver. Blaine noticed it too and handed him his jacket. 'Here'

Kurt glanced over at Blaine with his tank top. 'don't you need the jacket yourself?'

Blaine shrugged. 'I'm fine. Otherwise I wouldn't offer it do I?'

Kurt need to admit he had a point and he put on the jacket, who obviously smelled like Blaine. 'Thank you.'

Before Blaine could respond his path was blocked by a tall man with chest nut brown hair and a big grin on his face, he had four equally big guys standing behind him. Kurt knew immediately that this guy means trouble and he almost squealed of happiness when he saw David, Wes, Nick and Jeff making their way to Blaine's car. Blaine and the guy had a stare down, it was as if they're waiting for the first one who looks away, but Blaine didn't even blink. Kurt couldn't help but feel proud. He probably would've run away from a guy of that size, Blaine wouldn't stand a chance in a fight.

'Hunter is there a problem?' Wes spoke up and the guy turns his eyes towards Wes. Blaine didn't even move his eyes and Kurt took a deep breath ( he didn't even notice that he was holding his breath).

'Not at all, I just didn't even knew they allowed scum like Anderson back in town!' The guy glared at Blaine.

'He is allowed here, this is a public place,' Jeff said.

Hunter scoffed. 'Not long now. When my dad is mayor of this town, you'll need to pack your stuff. Only one can rule over Westerville.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows. 'Only one can rule over Westerville? Are you born in the late 20's or something? Don't be so ridiculous. Blaine has the right to walk in town just like you.'

Hunter looks at Kurt now. Kurt couldn't help but take a step back. _Damn this guy was scary._ Hunter smiled. 'New friend Blaine? Did you claim him yet?' He wanted to take a step closer but Blaine quickly stepped in front of Kurt.

'He's not one of your biggest concerns right now, Hunter.'

'Is that a treat?' Hunter mocked and his friends grinned. 'Is little Blainey upset?' Hunter circled around Blaine. 'Have you already told your new friend about your secret? Or are you waiting just as long until he'll get hurt like innocent Jeremiah…'

Blaine growls. Kurt stepped away. This time he really could hear it clearly. Blaine was _growling_ and his body started to shake with anger. _Let this be a bad dream, let my day start over and see the perfect Blaine I met two days ago, _Kurt chanted to himself. He got shaking out of his own thoughts by Hunter, who stood in front of him.

'You see, Blaine is not what he seems to be, he's dangerous. You see a dapper young man, but he's more like a _monster_.' Hunter grins. Kurt glared at him. He didn't know Blaine long but he knows that Blaine was harmless. He was the nicest guy Kurt ever met. Kurt wondered what Blaine could've done to Hunter to make him talk like that about Blaine. But before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was on top of Hunter, attacking him.

The hell broke loose, Wes, David and Jeff all got involved into the fight with Hunter's sidekicks. Nick quickly pulled Kurt out of harm's way. The group disappeared into the nearest forest. 'What was that all about?' Kurt asks, turning towards Nick.

Nick shrugged, walks over to Blaine's car and opened the backdoor. 'Hunter is a dick, he always wants to rile Blaine up, it's a game they play for two years now. It's exhausting.'

'I didn't think Blaine was a fighter,' Kurt admits.

'He isn't, but sometimes… well a man needs to defend his honor right? They'll be back soon.'

Kurt took in Nick calm exterior. 'How can you stay so calm? Jeff is with them too, he could get hurt.'

'Jeff can take care of himself, they all can. I just don't think Mr. Anderson would be so happy Blaine got in a fight,' Nick shook his head at the thought of a angry James. You just don't want to see that.

After 10 minutes they saw movement coming towards them and Blaine appears…. Without clothes. Kurt quickly turns away. 'Kurt are you okay? I'm so sorry about that … Hunter is a…' He stopped talking. 'What's wrong?'

Kurt blushes still not looking at Blaine. 'You're naked, Blaine.' Nick laughs and handed Blaine a extra pair of jeans out of the back seat.

'Oh sorry,' Blaine quickly pulled on pants. 'You can look now.'

Kurt slowly turns around. Luckily Blaine was wearing a pants but his shirt were gone, his shoes and socks. 'What happened?'

'I… he stole my clothes.'

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. 'W- what? He stole your clothes?'

Nick tried to hold back his laughter, Blaine didn't know how much clothes mean to Kurt but he did. It was probably Kurt's worst nightmare that someone stole his clothes. Luckily for Nick he saw Jeff, Wes and David coming back and he hurried over with more pants for them.

'Let's get in the car, I don't know how long Hunter will be gone,' Blaine said and walks to the car.

Kurt followed, confused. _Am I the only sane one left here? What is going on and what just happened? What's going on between Hunter and Blaine and why does Blaine return back naked. Oh my god… what if the relationship between Hunter and Blaine was like a hate-love thing? They just had angry sex didn't they?_

Kurt felt close to throwing up. He sat down next to Blaine, who already sat behind the steering wheel. _This whole situation was ridiculous. Something was going on, but what? _Kurt got shaken out of his thoughts by Jeff, Nick, David and Wes stepping inside the car and he noticed that they also didn't have a shirt on. _Okay, so it wasn't angry sex. But what was it?_ The mood didn't clear up and everyone was on edge while Blaine drove home. It made Kurt nervous so he tried to lighten the mood. 'So you'll walk around naked a lot on these occasions?'

There fell a silence but then Wes' laugh filled the air and soon the others were laughing to. Kurt couldn't help but smile too. _What else am I suppose to do after today? It was kinda funny though._

'Any problems with that, Hummel?' Jeff teased, winking at Kurt. 'You should try it too.'

Kurt blushed because he could feel all eyes on him, especially Blaine's. 'No thank you, Jeff. I love clothes too much.'

'Your loss, Kurt,' Jeff smiled.

Blaine turned on the volume of the radio. Kurt shakes his head. 'Not Katy Perry.'

'I love Katy,' Blaine smirked. 'Come on, sing with me. I know you know Teenage Dream.' He started humming, Kurt rolls his eyes but couldn't help but sing softly with Blaine's voice. He couldn't help but notice that their voices fitted perfectly together. But it didn't go completely unnoticed by Wes, David, Jeff and Nick either, they shared a knowing look at each other before they watched the two sing in perfect harmony.

A/N Feel free to guess what Blaine is, love to hear what you think


	4. Chapter 4 A trip to the mall

CHAPTER 4 A trip to the mall

When they got home James and Elise immediately questioned the boys. Kurt excused himself, he wanted to be alone to think. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep. So much had happened but nothing made sense. He really wanted to talk to Mercedes but it was 1 AM and she was probably sleeping, so Kurt changed into his pyama's and crawled into bed.

Downstairs.

Blaine sat down into a chair, his face in his hands moping. He just had a speech from his dad, his punishment was that he need to help him at the office for two whole weeks. Two whole weeks at a hot smelly office to stare at papers for hours. Blaine sighs. _At least Kurt looked like he had fun today that's what matters._

'oh oh, do you guys see what I see?' Wes, David, Jeff and Nick came in and sat down around the table and stared at Blaine. Blaine frowns confused.

'The dopey smile.' Nick smiled

'The heart eyes,' David chimed in.

'They way Blaine forgot all about his best friends for years when he sang with Kurt in the car?' Jeff giving Blaine a pointed look.

'I didn't forget about you, I knew you were there.'

'Oh yeah, especially that moment when you grabbed Kurt's hand and didn't let go of him till we're home,' Wes said.

'I did?' Blaine didn't remember, it just felt natural to sing with Kurt, he must have been carried away by the moment. The boy's voice was beautiful.

'You did.' David nods.

'So what's the deal with you and Kurt?' Nick asks.

'Nothing, we're just friends.'

'Friends, my ass. Blaine, you know what this could mean.' Jeff said. 'You two look close and you just met. You're turning of age soon… He could be the one for you.'

Blaine huffed. 'Please, Jeff. Don't even go there.'

'We all think it, Blaine,' Nick said. 'You two have chemistry. And Kurt is amazing.'

'Kurt is been through enough, he doesn't need someone like me.' Blaine snaps.

'You need someone like him, just like I needed someone like Nick,' Jeff said, pulling Nick a little bit closer, out of Blaine's reach. 'Don't say you don't feel something. I felt it immediately.'

'Like I said, Kurt's been through enough. I can't do this to him.'

'Blaine, our mates are send to us for a reason,' Wes said. 'you know that. I think that Kurt isn't here without a reason.'

'Why aren't you happy?' Jeff asks, looking at the sad look on Blaine's face.

'I'm a monster, Jeff. What if I hurt him?'

'Nick is human too and I never hurt him, I want to protect him no matter what,' Jeff said. Nick smiles at his boyfriend.

'I just can't risk it, Hunter was right I'm too dangerous, I almost lost control tonight in front of Kurt.'

'Don't listen to that dickhead,' Wes said.

Blaine sighs, shaking his head and standing up. 'I'm going to bed, I need to get up early.'

'Kurt isn't stupid, he will figure it out eventually.' David said.

'It's too dangerous, friendship is all there is between Kurt and me. I accepted it the moment I met him, you'll should do the same and not believe in happy endings. Not everyone gets to live their fairytale,' Blaine give David a look, turned away and closed the door.

'What are we going to do now?' Nick asks.

'There isn't much we can do, they need to find out for themselves,' Wes said.

xxx

Kurt woke up the next morning in a start, he almost fell out of bed. He looked around him with wide and confused eyes. His dream had been horrifying and so, so very real. At first his dream was nice and sweet. It revolved around Blaine, obviously. Kurt just accepted that he had a strange obsession with the gorgeous boy, but could you blame him? It was one of those dreams that would never come true. Blaine had looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world, Kurt could feel it. He was Blaine's and Blaine was his. It was perfect, but suddenly clouds covered Blaine and pulled them apart. He had screamed but suddenly Blaine changed. Into something vicious, something with teeth, claws. It was worse than a horror movie. Before Kurt could look what it was he woke up.

It was another hot day, so Kurt took a cold shower and walked downstairs, still in deep thought about his dream. It felt so _real._ He found Elise sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Kurt silently wondered what did she do all day. 'Morning.'

'Hi, Kurt. Your dad called.'

'really?' Kurt frowns, he haven't seen anything when he checked his phone this morning. _Why would his dad talk to Elise rather than talk to me?_

Elise nods. 'Just the usual questions, how you are, if you made new friends, that stuff.'

'Oh, he could've called me, I can talk about myself,' Kurt said, he couldn't hide the bitter tone.

'We have a old laptop in the living room, you can use it to Skype with your dad and friends,' Elise said. 'Maybe you want to see them face to face.'

'Oh, thanks. I might use it.' Kurt decided he was going to Skype with Mercedes, it was Saturday. The girl was home.

'great, I'm going to work too, Kurt. I'm sorry to leave you here by yourself, Blaine and James are at work but Jeff and Nick should wake up soon,' Elise said.

'Oh it's okay, I'll be fine.'

Elise nods, grabbing her purse and her car keys. 'See you tonight.'

Kurt ate, eagerly listening to some movement of Nick and Jeff, but nothing. Maybe he could talk to them about last night. He wanted answers. He waited a half hour before the laptop became too much and he texted Mercedes he wanted to Skype. She immediately answers that she already turned her laptop on.

'Hi boo!' Mercedes smiled into the camera. 'Wow you look good.'

'I saw you three days ago, Mercy, what did you expect?' Kurt said but smiled. He really missed his friend. He heard some noise in the back ground but he didn't pay too much attention to it, it was probably Mercedes' younger brothers. 'You have no idea how good it is to see you.'

'I missed you too, but I don't have much time. So spill up. How was your date with Blaine last night? Did you kiss?'

'No and it wasn't a date, he was just being nice,' Kurt sighs. 'But at least I found out he's gay. I call that progress.' Mercedes nods to let him know to continue, the voices in the background became louder. 'We ran into his ex, that's how I found out that he was gay.'

'Ex? Sounds good. Is he single?'

'I think so, but Mercedes, his ex is nothing like me. If that is his type I don't stand a chance.'

'Kurt, don't think like that, his ex is not just his ex for no reason. They broke up so now go get your man.' Kurt bit his lip. _Should I tell her everything? _'Kurt, what's going on? We don't hide things for each other.'

'I saw him naked last night.' Kurt blurted out, blushing.

Mercedes mouth dropped.

'Who did he see naked?'

'Has Kurt found another Dolphin?'

'Wanky!'

Kurt stared into the faces of Rachel, Brittany and Santana, waving and smiling in the background. _Please, god if you really exist let me die now!_

'I'm sorry, Kurt, they stayed here the night because the boys wanted to do the survival thing,' Mercedes apologized trying to focus the camera on her.

'You could've told me.' Kurt couldn't help but feel jealous, he loved the girls sleep night over in the weekends.

'Well I didn't expect you to say something like that.'

'We need to talk seriously about this, Kurt,' Rachel Berry pushed Mercedes of the chair and took her place. 'What guy? You can't have sex with someone you just met, it's not safe.'

'We didn't have sex, Rachel!' Kurt snaps. _Damn that girl can be a handful. _

'But … you just say that you saw him naked,' Rachel said confused.

'Santana and I do that all the time, Rachel, it's no big thing,' Brittany said, smiling sweetly into the camera. Santana glared at her while Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes all stared in shock at her. 'What? I thought all best friends did that?'

'Okay spill it, lady face,' Santana ignored Brittany and pushed Rachel roughly out of the chair, sat down and leaned back. 'I don't want any troubles in our senior year, so this guy you fancy better not break your heart. We need your voice.' At that moment Rachel appeared again and nodded in full agreement.

Kurt sighs. _No going back now. _He told the girls what happened and even in his own ears it sounds weird. Blaine got into a fight, ran away and came back naked. '… and that's not the weirdest part. The weird part was that Nick already had reserve clothes with him in the backseat. It was like he was prepared for this to happen.'

'Weird, even for me,' Brittany said. They all nodded.

'What happened after?' Mercedes asks.

'They all acted like nothing was going on. Something is wrong here but what?' Kurt led his head fall in his hands. 'I can't believe it, I finally meet a nice guy who happens to be gay and nice to me and then this happens.'

'Wait, I know what he is!' Rachel jumps up and down in excitement. 'Did you ever saw that movie about a guy turning green when he was angry?'

'You mean The Hulk?'

Rachel nods. 'Blaine is a sort of hulk, the hulk rips his clothes when he changed into this angry beast. I know it sounds unbelievable but this is the closest explanation.'

Santana shrugged. 'He must be wild in bed then.'

Mercedes and Kurt both roll their eyes. Brittany spoke up. 'Why don't you talk to them about it? That Nick guy seems nice.'

'You only heard the name Nick once!' Santana points out.

Brittany shrugged. 'I have awesome people knowledge. Just try it, Kurt. You know there is something going on and you want answers. The only way is to go on a investigation.'

'No more CSI for you,' Santana said, turning to Brittany and leading her away from the screen. Only Rachel and Mercedes remained.

'She has a point,' Kurt mumbles.

'Maybe you shouldn't do this alone, it could be dangerous,' Rachel said, worry in her eyes.

Kurt laughs. 'these people are nice, they wouldn't hurt me. My dad trust them so do I.' He heard footsteps and voices. Nick and Jeff. 'Girls, I need to go.'

'Take care of yourself!'

'Be careful, you can call us anytime,' Mercedes said. 'See you soon.' She disconnected.

Kurt logged out and walks to the kitchen. Nick and Jeff both looked up when he entered. 'Morning.'

'Morning.' Jeff mumbles, taking a bite of his toast.

'Good morning, Kurt, slept well?' Nick asks.

'Yes, I was exhausted after last night,' Kurt takes a seat opposite of the couple. He didn't miss that Nick and Jeff quickly glanced at each other before returning to him.

'Had fun?'

'Yes,' Kurt nods.

'Any plans for today?' Nick asks.

'Actually, I heard there was a mall in Westerville and I wanted to take a look. Any interest in going with me?'

Nick looked at Jeff, as if he was asking for permission to go. Kurt frowns. He never expected that Jeff was the boss in their relationship, he always thought that they had a equally relationship.

Jeff sighs. 'I don't like it when you go alone, Nick, you know that.'

'Kurt is with me and I promise we won't go to the west side, I promise,' Nick said.

'I still don't like it.'

'Why don't you come with us?' Kurt asks. He prefer to be alone with Nick, because he seems easier to talk to but if Nick didn't go without Jeff, this was the next best thing.

'Don't you think my boss will be mad at me?' Jeff frowns.

Nick pouts. 'Come on babe, you already work too much. You can skip it one day.'

'Where do you work?' Kurt asks.

'It's a holiday job, I work at a dinner that changes into a karaoke bar at night, it's pretty cool,' Jeff said. 'It's not my dream job but at least I'm saving some money so Nick and I can live together after school.' Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick and Nick leaned into the touch immediately. His phone beeped and he pulled out his phone to look at the screen. 'It looks like I'm going with you. Blaine has forgotten his lunch this morning, he's begging for food or he'll eat my beefsteak tonight.' He walks over to the fridge.

Nick laughs. 'poor Blaine, working for two weeks at a office. Believe me, James couldn't punish Blaine worse.'

'it doesn't sound too bad to me,' Kurt shrugs.

'We could go to the karaoke bar tonight. You have a awesome voice Kurt.'

Kurt blushes. Nobody ever complimented him about his voice. It was always too high and only good enough to sing the background vocals of the Rachel and Finn duets. Before he could say anything, Jeff grabs Blaine's lunch and the car keys. 'Ready to see Blaine and shop?'

Kurt nods. He was always happy to see Blaine, especially after his weird dream. He just needed to know that Blaine was still Blaine and not some creepy monster.

Xxx

'Aren't you a sight for these soar eyes?!' Blaine quickly stood up from behind his desk when he saw Nick, Jeff and Kurt approaching through the large doors into a equally large hall.

_It just smells like rich, stuck up people, no wonder Blaine hates it here, _Kurt thought, ignoring the assistant shutting the three boys a dirty look. He was used to it. Instead he focused on Blaine. Who was neatly in a suit and tie and his curly hair was trapped by gell. It was like Blaine fell into a bucket of gell. But he still looked good. _Like a groom. Stop it Kurt, don't think about your wedding. _'Hi.' He said quietly, not sure if Blaine had seen him behind Jeff and Nick.

Blaine shot him a warm blinding smile that made his knees weak. 'Morning Kurt. Slept well?'

'Yes,' Kurt lied. _It felt wrong to lie but he couldn't tell Blaine about his dreams, he would come over like a freak. He couldn't do that when he finally made friends with a hot gay guy or possible boyfriend. Stop it. _

Blaine didn't look convinced but Kurt smiled his most brightly smile he could manage. Blaine turns to Jeff when he quickly sat behind Blaine's desk. 'Jeff, get out of there.'

'I don't do anything, B, calm down.'

'Last time you put gay porn on my laptop, I was gone for 1 minute.'

Jeff grinned. 'You liked it.'

Blaine blushed. 'Don't be ridiculous, it's my work, Jeff.' He pushed Jeff out of his chair and quickly checked his work laptop.

'Which you don't care about,' Jeff points out.

Blaine sighs. 'Just don't give me trouble, I don't want to stay here longer than two weeks.'

'What do you need to do?' Kurt asks curiously.

'Just filling on some numbers and calling clients who haven't paid yet.'

Kurt crinkled his nose. 'Sounds boring.'

'It is boring, I'm so happy you guys are here. I can use some distraction.'

'No time,' Jeff already made his way to the exit. 'We need to show Kurt the wonders of Westerville Mall…'

Nick nods, gently grabbing Kurt's arm and leading him away. 'We maybe even find a cute guy to hang out with. You know just having fun.'

Blaine narrows his eyes and wants to follow his friends but then he realized he was at 'work duty'. 'Hey, wait!'

'Goodbye Blaine,' Nick laughs and quickly pulls Kurt outside. He glanced over his shoulder to see a jealous looking Blaine and he smiled satisfied. _Blaine could deny it all he want, but he was falling for the beautiful pale boy from Ohio. _

Kurt was disappointed that they already had to leave. He wouldn't mind 'distracting' Blaine for the whole day. _How could I dream about Blaine turning into a monster? Blaine was adorable and dreamy as ever. _

Xxx

Shopping with Nick and Jeff was fun. At first Kurt was afraid they would be harassed by people who didn't accept Nick and Jeff walking hand in hand through the mall. But nobody paid attention to the two boys and Kurt slightly relaxed after a half hour. He knew Nick had good fashion taste and they talked and fitted clothes together.

Jeff stayed more in the background and observed Kurt and Nick interaction. It was obvious his boyfriend liked Kurt. And what was not to like about Kurt? He was nice, had really good fashion sense and Jeff knew he had a sassy side, it showed when he stood up in front of Hunter. Nobody challenged Hunter but Kurt did. He knew Blaine only for a couple days and he didn't doubt or paid much attention to Hunter's hurt full words. _Well, Kurt didn't know what Hunter meant. Yet…_

Finally they sat down for coffee in a small café. 'So how did you two meet?' Kurt asks curiously.

'Oh you want to know our love story?' Jeff smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

'Well, if you don't mind sharing… I mean, everybody seems to be okay with you being in love. I'm not used to that.'

'There are close minded assholes everywhere.' Nick had a sad look in his eyes. 'You remind me of me, Kurt. I got bullied a lot because of my sexuality. My parents disowned me.' Kurt gasps in shock. His dad always accepted his sexuality. He also knew not everyone had parents like his dad. 'I met Jeff at a bar. He told me about Dalton, I convinced my parents to transfer schools and they agreed only if I stayed there and not come home during the weekends.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'It's okay, it happened two years ago. Jeff introduced me too Blaine, Wes and David and we became best friends.'

'Just friends? When did the romance happen?' Kurt asks eagerly. _I want to know when the friend zone past, just in case Blaine was interested in him. I don't want to wait forever, I'm done being lonely. _

'Around my sixteenth birthday I seduced him with my sexyness,' Jeff said, smiling at Nick who blushed. 'I asked him out. We were friends for a year but my heart knew I wanted more.' Jeff took another sip, leaving a coffee mustache behind and Kurt giggled because of the ridiculous sight in front of him.

'How could I say no to that?' Nick laughs. 'I just felt a strange pull towards him.'

'A pull?'

'I couldn't stop thinking about him, I even had dreams about us, remember?' Nick smirked.

'dreams?' Kurt swallows. _I feel a pull towards Blaine too, I can't stop thinking about him and my dream last night was about Blaine too. What if this is what Jeff and Nick had in the beginning? What if Blaine and I were really meant to be? _His heart almost jumped out of his chest.

Nick shrugged it off. 'I just wanted a date so that I knew for sure. It's like a soul mate kind of thing. I know it sounds dreamy but it was like that.'

'it sounds perfect,' Kurt said breathlessly. _I want that so bad, I would sell my soul for a love like Nick and Jeff have. _

'We even brought Blaine and Jeremiah together.'

Jeff wiped away his coffee cream mustache and rolls his eyes annoyed. 'which was the biggest mistake of my life.'

Kurt perked up. 'What happened between those two? Blaine mentioned it briefly but it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.'

'Jeremiah got cold feet, he was demanding and bossy. Blaine was in love and gave him everything but one day he saw his true nature, they fought and Jeremiah bailed.' Jeff sighs. 'Now every time Jeremiah sees Blaine he makes a big scene.'

'I don't understand how you can take advantage of someone as nice like Blaine,' Kurt shook his head, instantly disliking Jeremiah.

'So, you like Blaine huh?' Jeff asks with a knowing smile on his face, Nick stared at him warningly.

Kurt tried not to blush too much. 'He's nice, but I don't know him that good.'

'He likes music, long walks on the beach… Ouch!' Jeff glared at Nick and painfully rubbed his arm.

'What Jeff is trying to say that Blaine is datable,' Nick ignored his boyfriend. Kurt frowns. If he didn't know better he almost would say that they're trying to match Blaine and him. 'What I mean is…. He's single.' Nick finished, noticing Kurt's confusing.

Before Kurt could say something they got interrupted by a boy, their age who said. 'Jeff, Nick?'

Jeff and Nick turned around to look at the boy and smiled. 'Tim! I didn't know you were already here.' They got up and hugged the boy close.

Kurt glanced over the boy when he was talking to Jeff and Nick, to make sure he wasn't a treat. The boy had brown flat hair, big blue eyes, he was small, he was wearing a red tight pants that didn't leave anything to the imagination, he was wearing a low cut v shirt. He didn't look like a treat, he looked rather…. _Cute. Not like Blaine hot cute, this was different. _

Nick and Jeff were talking to the boy and Kurt wondered if they ever gonna introduce them together or if he could sneak out and visit a few shops he wanted to visit before they need to go back. But he didn't want to seem rude so he coughs to get their attention. Nick turns, flustered a bit when he saw Kurt. 'I'm so sorry, Tim, this is our friend Kurt Hummel, he's staying at the Anderson's this summer. Kurt, this is our friend from school Tim Harlington.'

Tim steps forward to shake Kurt's hand, his eyes roaming over Kurt's body and Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable because he wasn't used to be checked out by a guy, especially a guy like Tim. He wasn't long or muscled but Tim had a lot of charm. Kurt could easily see himself falling for a guy like Tim, if Blaine didn't existed. 'Hello, Kurt, it's nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

'Are you going to attend Dalton when the summer is over?'

'No. I live in Lima Ohio. I go to a public school,' Kurt explains. He saw Tim's face fall immediately, he saw pity. He hated that.

'Oh it's a shame, Dalton is awesome,' Tim quickly recovered and smiles friendly. His eyes roamed again over Kurt's body. 'Is that a McQueen scarf?' he gasps. 'I thought that only Nick was the one with some common fashion sense'

'Hey!' Jeff playfully poked Tim's arm.

Kurt smiles. 'It's always nice to meet someone who has a good fashion taste.' He now noticed Tim was wearing expensive designer clothes that he could never afford.

Tim smiled warmly. 'Thank you, Kurt.'

_Damn that boy had a lot of charm, _Kurt couldn't help but feel at ease immediately with Tim.

'We should shop sometimes, Kurt, I can point out the most exclusive shops there are,' Tim said. 'I need to attend a wedding soon and I can use some advise. Also It wouldn't hurt too make another friend right? Being locked away in a house is a waste of time for someone like you.' Nick and Jeff both rolled their eyes at Tim's words.

Kurt blinks. _Did Tim just ask him out? Okay, calm down._ 'Eh sure?'

'Great, uhm…. Can I have your phone number so I can call you to meet up?' Tim asks, pulling out his phone. He looks slightly nervous about Kurt's answer.

_Oh what the hell, Tim was right. With Blaine at work for two weeks I would get bored at some point, what's the harm in having another friend? _'Okay.' Kurt nods, they exchanged their numbers.

'I'll probably call within two weeks, I'm leaving in three weeks to French. Holiday and all,' Tim rolls his eyes. 'Meaning, one of my dad's boring business partners invited us to spend a few weeks at their exclusive summerhouse.'

'Okay.'

They made small talk for awhile before Tim had to leave and said goodbye. Kurt looks at Nick and Jeff. 'So ready for round two?' He stood up and walks ahead.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other. _Damn, if Blaine didn't hurry up with acting on his feelings, it might be too late._

Kurt bumped into someone when he left the dinner, but it felt like he run into a wall, he fell to the ground. Kurt looked up and stared in brown hazel eyes with a glint of gold. 'Blaine?'

'Kurt? I'm so sorry!' Blaine pulled Kurt gently on his feet. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Kurt looked over Blaine's outfit, his suit looked a little raffled. It looks like Blaine had run a long time. 'What are you doing here?'

'We like to know that too,' Jeff and Nick finally caught up with Kurt and looked at Blaine in surprise.

'I… I got off early, the work was done. So now I can shop with you.' Blaine smiles. Jeff and Nick glanced at each other.

'Wow, that's coincidence,' Jeff mocks playfully.

Blaine nods, looking at Kurt. 'So, have you met new people?'

Nick rolls his eyes, Blaine was so obvious. He was basically asking if Kurt had met a guy. 'We run into Tim, Blaine.'

Blaine turns to Nick. 'Tim?'

'You know, the little guy who sang a duet with you at Nationals last year?' Jeff raised a eyebrow.

'Oh.'

'He was really nice,' Kurt said, feeling like he was missing something.

Blaine shrugged. 'He's okay. I'm ready to shop. Have you already seen Scarves & Bowties? They have the most amazing bowtie collection I've ever seen. You'll love it.' He grabs Kurt's hand and they walked off.

'It looks like it's gonna happen sooner than I thought,' Nick whispers to Jeff.

'If Blaine can control himself in front of those bowties, than he still stand a chance with Kurt,' Jeff grinned. They looked at each other and laughed. They both know how Blaine got when there was a new bowtie collection.


	5. Chapter 5 Karaoke Night

CHAPTER 5. Karaoke Night

Of course Blaine attracted girls attention immediately when he stepped into the shop. Kurt could only glare at the girls obvious attempt to get Blaine's attention. He couldn't even blame them because he was the same. Kurt glanced at a group of teen girls nearby with their cheap clothes. _At least I know how to wear clothes but other than that we should make a Blaine Anderson fan club where we all can fan girl over the perfection that is Blaine._ The girls glared at him when Blaine took Kurt's hand again and led him to the back of the shop. _Or maybe not… _

Kurt didn't thought he could find Blaine any cuter than he already was but he did. Blaine's eyes light up when he saw the bowtie collection. Kurt had to admit that he didn't care much about bowtie's but Blaine talked about it passionately and suddenly it was his favorite thing in the world. Until Kurt notice something else, he saw Blaine staring at two bowties. He actually had heart eyes. _And it isn't directed at me. _Kurt thought with a slight pang in his stomach.

'I can't believe it.'

'What?' Blaine asks, holding two bowtie's up to compare them.

'I never expect this from you.'

'What?' Blaine looked at Kurt now, confused.

Kurt smirked. 'You're in_ love_, Blaine.'

'I…. what?'

'It's obvious. Just take both if you can't choose,' Kurt points at the bowties in Blaine's hand, and the boy seemed to snap out of his confused daze.

'Oh… yeah.' Blaine blushed slightly and walked to the counter.

Kurt frowns, but follows him. 'Did I say something wrong, Blaine? I'm sorry, if you don't want them, don't buy them.'

'I love them.'

'Good, I don't want you to force it. I was just joking.'

'It's okay, Kurt, really I love them.' Blaine said with a smile that didn't really reach his eyes. He placed the bowtie's on the counter and smiled at the sales girl who melted… of course. Blaine ignored her flirty remarks and quickly pays for the bowties and exited the shop.

Kurt follows but didn't say anything. He just hoped that Nick and Jeff quickly caught up with them. Blaine was by far the most beautiful boy he ever met but also the strangest boy he ever met. Suddenly Blaine turns around and Kurt almost bumped into him.

'I'm sorry, Kurt. You didn't do anything wrong… I…' He bit his lip. 'I had a long boring day at work and just compare me with a girl on her period.'

Kurt gasps dramatically. 'Is it that bad?'

'Worse.' Blaine sighs dramatically. 'I've been through hell.'

Kurt giggles. 'Sure. You keep surprising me, Blaine. '

'Me? Little old me?' Blaine asks innocent, making his big puppy eyes wider.

Kurt nods. 'I never expected that you would love bowtie's and you can be a real drama queen. Your worse than me. I mean… I can only handle that much.'

Blaine chuckled. 'What can I say? I love my bowties.' He winks playfully.

Kurt jaw fell open but Blaine already moved forward to walk further. _Blaine just winked. Wait, did he just flirt with me? Did I flirt? What was happening?_

'There you guys are!' Nick and Jeff finally caught up and Kurt shook his head to wake up. _Come on Kurt as if a guy like Blaine could ever fall for a guy like you. _

'New bowties?' Jeff grins at Blaine's hand.

'Shut up.' Blaine scowls. Tightening his hands over his beloved bowties.

'I'm going to Jeff's work tonight, it's karaoke night, wanna join?' Nick asks. 'I already called David and Wes and they'll agreed so you can't say no.'

Kurt froze up at the thought of singing in front of a audience. It was one thing that they all excepted his hideous, high pitch sing voice but … he didn't think other people would accept something different.

But Blaine nodded. 'I'll be there.' He turns to Kurt with a charming smile. 'You too Kurt?'

Kurt could only nod because how could he ever say 'no' to that smile? _Weak. Blaine Anderson was his kryptonite._

Xxx

Kurt checks himself over and over again in the mirror. He didn't know what to wear to a karaoke bar. He didn't want to stick out because he didn't know what people thought about openly gays. Nobody harassed Jeff, Nick and Blaine because they _lived _here and everybody knows them. Nobody knows Kurt.

Kurt sighs. He wished he could get over his insecurities but being talked down for years, he started to believe all the lies. He didn't see what Blaine, Jeff, Nick, David and Wes in him saw. Why are they being nice? He decided to change clothes one last time.

'Kurt? We're leaving in 5 minutes!' Blaine knocks on his door but didn't enter.

'I'll be done in four,' Kurt tried not to sound panicked. He felt like his clothes came towards them and struggle him.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'll see you in 3 minutes. I need to do my hair and if you keep it up I look like a mess.' That was a lie. Kurt's hair was already styled into perfection.

'Geez, calm down, and you said I'm the drama queen in this house,' Blaine laughs but Kurt heard the retrieving footsteps.

A few minutes later Kurt finally made his way down . He had chosen for skinny jeans, a black v neck shirt that hugged his weak attempt at muscles and his hair was perfectly coiffed, even if you still could smell the hair spray. He was happy with what he had accomplished in 3 minutes.

Kurt could feel all eyes on him and he shyly nodded a greeting to Wes and David, who smiled. He locked eyes with Blaine and wondered what the boy was thinking. Nick totally broke the moment by yelling that he really needed to see Jeff, who already left for work two hours earlier.

They drove a half hour before they got to the bar. 'Unlimited' was the name and Kurt cocked his head slightly. _What does that mean? _He follows Nick, Wes, David and Blaine inside. The bar was crowded and it was hot.

They sat down and listened to a girl taking over the mic on a small stage. Wes ordered drinks, Blue Malibu and Kurt almost spit it out when he tasted alcohol in it. He never drank alcohol, he was still underage but the others don't seem to mind that. The employee's neither, they kept serving everyone alcohol. Kurt decided he didn't care, it wasn't that bad and for one night he would let his guard down.

Jeff walks around with a plate and once in awhile he winks at Nick or kissed him on his cheeks. Wes and David rolled their eyes every time.

'Hello, boys, Kurt!' Sammy Jo appeared and give Wes a long kiss on his mouth. They all nodded in greeting. 'Blaine, I should warn you… Maureen is on her way.' She winks at Blaine.

Blaine rolls his eyes and grins. 'Bring it on.'

'Oh you don't know what you wish for, Blaine, she's on a roll,' Sammy Jo giggles.

'Who's Maureen?' Kurt asks, curious about the girl who had Blaine's attention. He tried to be not to jealous, because Blaine said he was gay but he was still allowed to hope that this Maureen girl was really ugly, right?

'She's Blaine's, Blaine's her,' David said. 'They've been at it for years.'

'At what?' Kurt frowns.

'We have a healthy competition drive,' Blaine explains.

'They have eating competitions,' Nick made a disgusting face.

'Which I win every time,' Blaine says proudly.

'They play pool.'

'Which she… wins.'

'They have sing competitions.'

'Which I win!'

Kurt sighs in relief. 'Oh, okay. Can't wait to meet her.'

'You'll love her, she is a little strange but nice,' David said.

The music changed and Sammy Jo pulled Wes up. 'This is our song, come on Wes, it's our turn.' She drags him to the stage when the first tunes of 'Time of our lives' began to play and everyone groans and yelled 'not again.'

Sammy Jo's and Wes voices filled the room. They sounded perfectly together. Kurt was amazed by the talent. _How can I ever sing against that? _ He almost fell of his chair when someone touched his arm. His eyes met hazel brown eyes.

'Want to sing a song with me?' Blaine asks.

'No I'm not singing tonight.' Kurt looked at the pretty big crowd, no way he was performing tonight.

Blaine pouts. 'Please? You can choose the song.'

Kurt wanted to give in because really how could he say no to that pout? But before he could answer, Blaine got attacked by a woman. Well, 'attacked' with her mouth. She kissed him right on his lips, it looked more like she was trying to swallow him. Kurt's jaw dropped.

Blaine finally managed to pull himself out of the grasp of the girl and pushed her away from his lips and he laughed. _Laughed?! _Kurt narrows his eyes at the two. He was just seconds away to slap that girl. _This was rape… face rape, mouth rape? What is it? Anyway it was wrong. _

'Geez, Maureen, trying to strangle me because you're too afraid to have a sing battle with me?' Blaine laughs. Kurt still glared at the girl and took in her outfit. She was tall, thin, green eyes, freckles, a bright smile, red curly locks that hang loosely over her shoulder. _Okay she was hot, if Blaine was actually straight she would stand a chance. Hell she would stand a chance with me. But Blaine was gay._ Kurt tried to say to himself. Blaine had confessed it to him so why would he lie about it?

'Don't flatter yourself to much, Anderson,' Maureen grins. 'I had better.'

'Oh sure…'

Nick leans closer to Kurt and whispers. 'And so it begins.'

Kurt frowns but soon he saw what Nick meant. Maureen and Blaine were bickering and challenging each other. But it soon came clear that they're just friends. When Sammy Jo and Wes were finished with their song, Blaine and Maureen climbed on stage and they began to sing 'Don't you want me, baby?' They circled around each other and even humped each other, that was cheered on by the crowd. And Kurt felt jealous again.

'That could've been you, you know?' Nick looks at him.

'What?' Kurt quickly sipped from his drank, trying to hide his blush that he had been caught staring at Blaine.

'Just so you know that Blaine asked you first to sing a duet with him.'

Kurt looks at the stage and saw Blaine and Maureen really close. 'Well, if it's like that. No thanks.' Nick's face fell. 'I mean… I'm not like that. You know? I don't show affection in public. It's not that Blaine is hideous or something, it's just not me.'

Nick nods. 'I understand.'

'So how long do they know each other?' Kurt points to the stage. 'They seem close.'

'I think since they were little kids. They're close, they would be a great couple if…'

'Blaine was straight,' Kurt finished. He looks over at the stage again, the song ended and Blaine and Maureen both bowed and took in the applause. _They would make a great couple, even I need to admit they have a lot of chemistry._

'Come on, let's sing,' Nick grabs Kurt's hand.

'No.'

'Why not? Nobody cares, Kurt. You need to have fun. You have a amazing voice and it would be my honor to sing a duet with you.' Nick sighs when he saw Kurt's face. 'Okay, this is the real reason, Jeff hasn't looked at me the whole night…'

'What are you talking about? He's looking at you every 10 minutes.'

'Yes but I want him to look at me every 10 seconds,' Nick grins. 'Please, do it for me.'

'Okay.'

Nick jumps up and led Kurt to the stage. Blaine frowns when he saw the two walking past him to the stage. Nick fills in a song. 'Come what may?'

Kurt nods. _I can do come what may, I love Moulin Rouge. _The music starts and Nick gestured Kurt to begin. Kurt swallows nervously. He was used to be a back ground singer for Rachel and Finn but now all eyes were on him, even Blaine. He panicked , looked at Nick, who got the hint and started singing. Everybody cheered and clapped, Kurt saw Jeff winking at his boyfriend. Nick made a few slip ups and weird faces but nobody seemed to really take this too serious.

Kurt relaxed and sang the next chorus flawless. He even danced with Nick and nobody called them names. They only cheered, sang along and laughed.

'Anyone want a drink?' Jeff walks over to David, Blaine and Wes.

'No, but Blaine needs a bucket before someone slips and breaks his neck over his drool!' Wes eyed his friend, who was watching Kurt swaying his hips mesmerized.

Blaine snaps out of it and slaps Wes on his head. 'I'm not drooling.'

'Sure,' David rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. They all looked at Blaine. 'When are you going to tell Kurt everything? It's obvious you like him.'

'I don't…..' Blaine sighs. 'He's special, that's all.'

'Oh no.' Wes groans. 'I swear if you treat Kurt like one of your special friends I'll kill you myself. I won't allow you to hurt Kurt, he's a good guy.'

'That's the thing, I will hurt him eventually.'

'Since when did you became such a optimistic?' Jeff's voice was dripping from sarcasm.

'Something happened guys.' Blaine spoke softly.

'damn, Jeff, get me a beer!' David leans closer to Blaine to hear what happened. Jeff quickly ran away and came back with 3 beers within seconds.

'Today at the mall….'

'Are you talking about the minutes you two disappeared? You made out didn't you?' Jeff rambled. David hit him on his head to shut him up.

'No, it's nothing like that. He's just my friend.' The trio rolled their eyes but they let Blaine continue. 'I was staring at these bowties…. Suddenly Kurt said I was in love.' They gasps dramatically.

'What happened next?' Wes asks. 'And hurry up the song is almost done.'

'I.. I got scared,' Blaine admitted. 'I cut Kurt off and paid for the bowties because…. I think he's right. I'm falling for Kurt.'

Jeff squeals, spilling his beer over David's jacket. 'This is great, Blaine. You finally found your Soul mate. I knew it was Kurt… Why aren't you happy?'

'I don't know what to do.'

'well first talk to Kurt, explain your special condition,' David advised.

'He's human, David, I can't just tell him.'

'We all did,' Wes said.

'Nick is human too, Blaine.' Jeff said.

'How did you do it?' Blaine turns towards his blond friend.

'Well it wasn't a secret was it? He knew before he came to Dalton. I just told my feelings and that's it.'

Blaine sighs. 'It won't be that simple.'

'Try it. Kurt might surprise you,' Wes said. 'Besides it's not like you can avoid him, if it's meant to be, it always comes together.'

'Wes, look at him,' Blaine points at the stage. The song ended and Nick and Kurt took their bows. Kurt smiles shyly and blushes ducking his head. 'He's been through hell, he closet himself off and what we see of him are little cracks. How can he accept me if he doesn't even except himself? I don't know what to do. If I tell him how I feel I might scare him away.'

'I know his life wasn't easy but look at him now! He's stronger because of it. He can handle the truth.'

'What if he doesn't feel the same?'

'Blaine, the way he looks at you says something else,' Jeff said. 'he's absolutely smitten.'

'If you don't hurry up, Kurt will find someone else,' David points. A boy was talking to Kurt but it was obvious he wanted more. Blaine growls, quickly drank his beer and walks over, pushing people away. 'How smart is it that we let Blaine drink so much?'

Wes sighs. 'Not so smart.'

'What's up?' Nick cuddled close to Jeff when he finally reached them.

'Oh nothing just matching Blaine and Kurt, and I think Blaine is gonna make his first move,' Jeff says, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. 'You were amazing up there, baby.'

Uncomfortable was a understatement with how Kurt was feeling when he could feel the boys eyes roam over him and licking his lips. George was his name but Kurt liked to call him 'Creep'. _Would it be rude to just push him away to find the others?... probably._ Suddenly George was pushed away and Blaine appeared, Kurt let out a sigh in relieve. 'Blaine..'

'You were amazing out there, Kurt.'

Kurt blushed. 'Thank you, Blaine.'

'I'm still a little hurt that you didn't want to sing with me, tough,' Blaine pouts.

'I'm sorry, Blaine… I wanted to but then Maureen showed up. Where is she?' Kurt frowns, he already thought that Blaine and Maureen had taken off to make up another competition. Blaine points at the bar and Kurt turns. He saw Maureen kissing a blond woman, his jaw dropped. 'She's…'

'… gay, yes. Maureen and Steffie are together for 3 years.'

'Does she always goes around kissing boys? Does Steffie know?'

Blaine chuckles. 'She's just a friend, Kurt. She's a little bit weird and I think she really tried to strangle me during that kiss, nothing romantic going on. Your really cute when your jealous.'

Kurt huffed. 'I'm not jealous. Why would I?'

Blaine rolls his eyes. 'sure.'

Kurt narrows his eyes. 'Anyways, I believe I was talking with… uhm..' He looked around but 'George' was gone. 'Where did he go?'

'Who cares? Come on let's dance. You owe me after you rejected me with the song.' Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and led him to the dance floor.

'Blaine…'

'You explained it to me and I'm over it, Kurt, I'm just joking,' Blaine said stopping in the middle of the dance floor. 'Now, let's dance.'

At first Kurt was uncomfortable but soon he relaxed when Blaine started to show off his weird dance moves and made him laugh with his weird faces. They talked, danced and drank for hours till Kurt was too tired to walk and Blaine too tired to talk. Wes drove them home and Blaine tried to walk up the stairs holding on to Kurt trying not to fall.

'Blaine, you shouldn't drank so much,' Kurt slurred, his head was duff and he knew he would be screwed tomorrow. He never drank and he didn't look forward to the famous hangover.

'I needed to beat Maureen.'

Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine and Maureen had been drinking till Maureen passed out. He had met Steffie and she was actually really nice. 'You're such a baby. You're lucky you always look adorable' He stops, in shock of his own words. _I'm never drinking again._ Luckily for Kurt, Blaine was too busy to stay on his feet to pay too much attention to what Kurt just said. _Great maybe I should confess everything now I know that Blaine wouldn't remember anything the next day._

They finally reached the corridor and Kurt walks to his room, he stops and turns to wish Blaine goodnight. Blaine almost bumped into Kurt, apologized but didn't move back. Kurt bit his lip. 'Blaine, are you all right?' Blaine looks intently at his lips. 'eh… I swear if you throw up on me…'

Blaine leans in and closed the gap between them. Kurt froze when he felt Blaine's soft lips on his. It wasn't the most romantic kiss, he could smell the alcohol but he wasn't complaining. His head became clear and the drunken fog disappeared. Suddenly he could think clear. _I can't believe this is happening._ He closed his eyes and pulled Blaine closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly he felt Blaine pull back and he couldn't hold back the whine that escaped his mouth at the loss of contact. He opens his eyes to look at a panting Blaine.

'I'm… so sorry, Kurt.'

Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine turns around and ran away, leaving a confused Kurt behind._ What just happened? _

**A/N So I've written a lot of chapters of this story but I really could use some more support from you guys, so please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. The more reviews, the faster the updates. **


	6. Chapter 6 JD Anderson

CHAPTER 6 J.D Anderson

Kurt woke up with a huge headache. He looked at his alarm clock, it was 1 PM. Kurt yawns and stretches his arms, trying to remember what happened. He vaguely remembered dancing with Nick, singing in front of a audience. _Oh my god, I made a fool out of myself didn't I?_ He groans and turns on his right side but his stomach protested and he quickly turns on his back again. He could feel that he was missing something important but he couldn't remember it. A knock on his door sounds like a gunshot and he quickly pulled a pillow over his head.

'Kurt!' Nick's voice. 'Are you awake?'

'I'm now!' Kurt groans, throwing the pillow at Nick who opens the door and walks in.

Nick laughs and sat down on bed.. 'Come on, sleepy head. Jeff and Blaine are at work, Wes is with Sammy Jo and David is being crumply. I can use some company. You haven't eaten anything.'

'Believe me, I can't hold any food down at the moment.'

'You're worse than Blaine, he looked pretty sick himself this morning.'

_Blaine! _At the mention of Blaine's name the memories came flooding back in. _Oh. My. God. We kissed! Blaine kissed me!_

'Kurt are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?' Nick asks worriedly.

'I'm…. not sure,' Kurt admits.

'What happened?'

'I think I need to talk to Blaine first.' Kurt didn't want to make a fool out of himself when he didn't even know if Blaine remembered and if he felt the same.

Nick just nods. 'I'm giving you some time to take a shower and get dressed, I'll make some coffee.' And he left the room.

Kurt quickly stood up, instantly regretting it as his stomach protested and he ran towards the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Xxx

Talking to Blaine was impossible, because apparently Blaine had a new mission to avoid Kurt at all costs. He stood up early to work and came home when Kurt was already asleep. This was going on for two weeks and Kurt decided to wait till Blaine was done with his punishment work. He tried to hide how much Blaine's behavior hurt him and hang out with Nick. Nick was good company but after a week he started to hang out on Jeff's work more so Kurt was left alone. He didn't mind, he was used to be alone.

Kurt decided not to mop and be pathetic to wait for someone to talk or hang out with him. He talked to his dad, Mercedes and Rachel and even called Finn to hear how the camping trip was going. One day when the Anderson's were at work, Nick was with Jeff and Wes and David hang around the swimming pool, Kurt was moping. He was bored and felt lonely and confused. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and Blaine's behavior didn't make it any better. But he was tired of being a helpless little fan girl. He could use the time alone to discover more about the Anderson's. he only knew that his parents were good friends with Elise and James, but to him they were complete strangers.

Kurt walks through the hallways, looking at photo's and paintings on the wall. _Everything seems normal. _He walks past Blaine's, Nick and Jeff's room and past Elise and James'. He didn't stop in front of Blaine's room, even when his brain was shouting at him that taking a look wouldn't hurt anyone. He stops in front of a door that was open. He frowns, he got a tour from Nick but he couldn't remember this room. Kurt opens the door further and his eyes scanned the room. 'Hello? Someone here?'_ nobody. _

Kurt steps inside and looks around in complete awe. In the middle of the room stood a big piano, there was dust on it, so it wasn't in use. Kurt used to play piano, he learned to play from his mother. He walks towards it and gently stroke the keys. _God how much I miss playing._

But he didn't want to attract attention, so he looks around and smiled. He was surrounded by books. This was actually a library. _How could they not show me this room? I love books and piano. I could be here for hours._ He stroked the books softly, all were covered in dust. Kurt picked out a few but he soon discovered that they all were in strange unknown language or about something he didn't understand.

A black, thick book attracted his attention and he pulled the book of the shelf. He opened it and was relieved that the book was just normal English. He sat down and looks through it. He frowns at all the image's and the texts. _I can't believe it… this is a fairy tail book._

A chapter about Vampires with a couple pages of description (_more accurate than movies, I might add_), a imagine of a vampire drinking from a human made Kurt almost throw up and he quickly skipped the page. At the bottom of the chapter was one word written: _extinct! _

Kurt rolls his eyes and couldn't help but giggle. _What was this? Everybody knows that Vampires didn't exist. Whoever wrote this book was crazy._ He searched through the book and it only confirmed his thoughts. He passed chapters of Witches, Trolls, Elves, Giant's and dwarves, all had one word written: _extinct!_

Then he stopped at the chapter werewolves. He looked in disgust at the image in front of him. He saw this creature before, in his dreams. _My dreams involving Blaine, I saw him change into this disgusting thing. _Kurt leans over to look closer. He always expected were wolves to be the beautiful creatures like in the Twilight Movies, but no such thing. This creature was hideous and that was a understatement. The were wolf had large back legs, his front legs were a little shorter but with sharp claws, he had a little bit of a hump in his back, sharp teeth, evil, hungry eyes, a tail. Kurt could feel one thing when he looked at it: _evil! _

He reads the text and a few things stood out: _fast, evil, killer instinct, travels in packs, can only be killed with a silver bullet. _Kurt skipped to the bottom of the page but didn't found the usually: _extinct. _And that made him suddenly uneasy. He turned the page and saw a describing of a were wolf change.

'_**Only a human with wolf genes or a human who's bitten can turn into a werewolf. A werewolf only changes with full moon, on other days he's just a human. That's why werewolves still exist, they can just fit right in without being exposed. **_

_**The first change set in as the human turns 12 years old.' **_Kurt swallows. _A child can change into this? This is sick.__** 'It's painful to change for the first time. The human breaks all their bones so that they can transform into this beast. Once they're changed they drive on instinct. The most important things for a werewolf is food and reproduce. Once a month when the moon is high and the hormones are heightened the wolf goes hunting. For food and a mate. A werewolf isn't fussy when it comes to find someone suitable to mate. He can impregnate a female or a man.'**_

Kurt felt close to vomiting and he needed to close the book quickly. He quickly looked at the author's name: J. D Anderson.

'Kurt?!' Elise's voice yelled from downstairs. 'Are you there?' Kurt stood up shaking and walks slowly to the stairs. He really didn't feel good. 'Hey, there you are.' Elise's smile disappeared when she saw Kurt's pale face. 'Everything okay? You look sick.'

Kurt nods, but he could feel his stomach turn and he quickly run to the closest bathroom he could find and emptied his stomach.

Xxx

Kurt felt better after three days in bed, he read, he chat with Mercedes and tried to forget everything he saw. _Someone should burn that book before someone gets traumatized. _Elise brought him food and tea every two hours, she said he was too skinny (Kurt rolls his eyes playfully)

'You're just like your mother, every time she felt sick I brought her some tea and it did miracles,' Elise smiles. _That damn smile every Anderson seemed to posses. _

'How was my mother when she was my age?' Kurt asks curiously, trying to blink back his tears.

Elise notice Kurt's grief and squeezed his hand. 'She was young, wild, free. She had a clear opinion and wasn't afraid to say what she thought. She was kind, always stood up for the weaker people who were too shy to say anything. I was shy too and Elizabeth was there for me when I moved to Ohio.' She blinks back her own tears now. 'She was amazing. Really popular with the boys, she was head cheerleader, I was head of the nerd club but she still talked to me. We went to college together and after college she met your dad. We lost touch for awhile but agreed to see each other once a year to catch up.'

'Until…'

'I met James, got kids of my own. I only saw you as toddler. I was so busy and Elizabeth had her own things.' Elise sighs and looks sad. 'I just wish we kept contact more frequently. If I knew what was going to happen…'

'It was a accident, nobody could know,' Kurt said softly.

'I still miss her every day. You look so much like her, Kurt. I know she would be so proud of you.'

'Thank you.'

There fell a comfortable silence and they both share the grief of missing someone dear to them, but they were not alone that's what mattered.

Xxx

It was the last day of Blaine's workday and Kurt was determent to talk to Blaine about what happened, no more excuses. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and it was time that they figured it out. He just needed to know if there was a chance for them.

Kurt was lying on his bed to wait for Blaine to come home when his phone buzzed. Tim! He picked up. 'Hi?'

'Kurt?'

'yes.'

'It's me Tim Harlington. I don't know if you remember me or…'

'I remember.'

'Good… so I'm free tonight and the mall is open late. Want to help me find a cool suit for the wedding I've talked about?'

'Eh… sure I'm free tonight.' _ I've got nothing better to do than chase after a dreamy guy who's way out of my league but whatever… _Kurt was almost drowning in self pity. He could hear the car and he knew James and Blaine were home, he could hear the doors slam and he really need to control himself for not running downstairs.

'I'll pick you up in a half hour okay?' Tim shook Kurt out of his thoughts.

'Okay, do you know the address?'

'I know where the Anderson's live.'

They said goodbye and Kurt quickly jumped out to find a good outfit to shop and to talk with Blaine. He didn't want to wear a outfit that screams 'Hey Blaine, date me!', no it needed to say 'Date me, maybe?' Kurt sighs. He didn't know what to do. He never been in a situation like this, nobody thought of him as attractive or even kissable. Kurt looks at the clock and swallows. _It's now or never, Tim is going to be here soon. _

With a heavy heart he made his way down, he found Elise and James arguing about something, they didn't notice Kurt at all._ Maybe Blaine was still outside. _ Kurt stopped when he closed the door behind him, Blaine was playing his guitar on the front porch. He sounded … sad. He didn't look up at the noise of Kurt's footsteps.

'So, your finally free again?' Kurt asks softly not wanted to scare Blaine away. Blaine nods but said nothing. 'Blaine, we need to talk. About what happened. After the karaoke night. I…. we… well you..' _Okay awkward._

'I kissed you.' Blaine nods, not feeling ashamed or anything at all so Kurt took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry for that, Kurt. I shouldn't have drank so much.'

'Oh… well. I'm not sorry.' Kurt blushed, he heard that Blaine stopped playing his guitar.

'You're not?' Blaine sound surprised.

'Well it wasn't the most romantic first kiss I always imagined, but .. I really like you Blaine.' Kurt was afraid his head might explode. _How hard can a person blush before his head explodes?_ He bit his lip nervously, finally looking up at Blaine. 'I like you more than a friend.'

Blaine looks sad. 'It was just one kiss Kurt, I think you imagining these feelings for me. You already said you don't have much experience with boys…'

'Are you saying I'm imagine my own feelings?' Kurt's voice croaked. _This couldn't be happening, this was worse than a full on rejection. Blaine was saying I don't even know what I'm feeling. I'm a liar._ 'Because I know what I feel, I'm not stupid or in denial. Besides _you _kissed me.'

'I was drunk.'

'Drunken people always speak the truth because when they're sober they're too scared to say what they really feel.' Kurt blinks his tears away. He wasn't going to break down in front of Blaine, now he knew the truth he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 'Never mind.' He turns away to storm off when Blaine spoke.

'You're right. I…. It wasn't a mistake. I can't forget about the kiss.'

Kurt turns around, in shock at Blaine's words.

'Don't look at me like you can't believe it, Kurt. You are amazing, you just need to believe in yourself. I wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you.' Blaine admits, slightly blushing.

'Why did you act like I didn't know what I feel?' Kurt asks, he could hear his heart in his chest beating too fast. ' I don't understand.'

'Because…. We can't be more than friends.' Blaine sighs heavily and Kurt felt his heart sink to his feet.

'What? But you just…'

'It's not you, it's me.'

Kurt ignored the urge to roll his eyes at this obvious cheap break up line, he has seen enough movies. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm not the guy for you, Kurt. You deserve someone who's kind, funny, loves you unconditionally and takes care of you. I'm too… dangerous.'

Kurt blinks and then burst out in a laugh. Blaine, with his dark curly hair, with his big puppy eyes and his ridiculous love for bowties just told him he was too dangerous. _Excuse me if I'm having a laughing fit because this is just too stupid._ He stopped when he saw Blaine's sad eyes. 'Okay, well I can handle your love for bowties.'

'It's not a joke.'

'Blaine, you're the kindest, nicest boy I've ever met. You talked to me without judging me, you took my hand in a public place and showed me your town, without giving a shit about what other people think. Beside you dress good and you have the voice of a angel. You're far from dangerous in my book.' Kurt steps closer, he really wanted to kiss Blaine again, to have that magical feeling back.

Blaine stands up and put some distant between them, holding his guitar to his chest like it was a life savior. 'I'm not joking, Kurt, this is serious. You deserve better. We can be friends but nothing more.' He could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes and he saw the boy tense. At that moment he absolutely hated himself but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't jeopardize Kurt's life.

'Anything all right?' James came outside. Kurt and Blaine both nodded, not looking at each other. Kurt because he felt stupid to spill his feeling for Blaine and Blaine because he felt guilty. 'Good, Blaine, get inside. Kurt, I think you should get inside too. In a few hours it'll be dark.'

'I can't, Tim is picking me up, we're going late night shopping,' Kurt said, ignoring the curious look of Blaine. He didn't feel like going shopping but he needed distraction. _What do people do when their heart just got smashed in two?_

They heard a car driving their way, Tim waved at Kurt. James nods. 'I know it's summer time but be back before dark, Kurt.'

Kurt nods, said quickly goodbye and hurried over to the car.

Xxx

It turned out that ice-cream and shopping with Tim was a great way to cheer up. Tim had a amazing sense for fashion and the two of them talked hours about their favorite designers.

'What was going on back at the Anderson's house? There was a weird tension.'

'It's a long story.' Kurt sipped his coffee.

Tim narrows his eyes. 'So, it's Blaine isn't it?'

Kurt almost choked. 'W-what?'

'You like him, he doesn't like you?'

'Well, that's a way to put it,' Kurt pouts.

'Oh sorry, you don't like him, he likes you?' Tim guessed.

'No, you were right the first time.'

'Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be offending. You are a catch, Kurt. But the look on your face said it all. What happened?'

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want to spill anything to Tim, he just knew him. 'A stupid summer crush I guess. I'm just being stupid to think that a guy like him would like someone like me.'

Tim whistled. 'So it was a tough rejection? Damn, that's cruel.' Kurt just nods, it was better for Tim to not know what Blaine has said, because he was still confused about it. He only knew that he was rejected. 'Let's shop till we drop, or till you smile.'

Xxx

Kurt couldn't stop smiling, Tim was crazy but good crazy. He flirted with every hot guy that walked by and didn't care if he was straight or not. Kurt wished he had the same confidence like Tim one day. A hour later Tim dropped Kurt off, they exchanged their emails so they could keep contact while Tim was on the forced luxury holiday.

It was already dark outside and Kurt just hoped everyone was already asleep so that nobody would notice he was a little late. He wanted to walk upstairs when a voice ('Your Late!') made him jump and he tripped over his own legs, he falls on his butt. He looks up to see James sitting at the kitchen stool. 'Euhm… yes sorry I forgot the time.'

James eyes softened a little and he helps Kurt on his feet. 'It's okay, get upstairs and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Kurt.'

Kurt nods, wished him goodnight and almost ran upstairs. _Damn this day was by far the worst and embarrassing day ever. _He quickly took a shower and changed into his pyama when he wanted to close the curtains he saw someone standing near the edge of the forest. _ Blaine! _

Blaine was soon joined by Jeff, David and Wes. They talked before they run off into the forest. _What are they doing in the middle of the night in the forest while it was one of James' rules to not go into the forest after 6! Another secret!_ Kurt almost wanted to run downstairs and warn James that his son and his friends are outside, but that would be really childish. He looked outside once but nothing. _What the hell was going on? Well, there is only one way to find out. _

Kurt changed his clothes, grabs a pair of jeans, put on a red thick sweater and a flashlight (Burt had insisted that he would pack that). He opens the window. He couldn't go via the staircase because he hadn't heard James come up yet. He shivers when a cold air hit him when he had opened the window. _Since when became it so cold? _He looked down the window and swallows. The ground was lightened by the full moon and it only made it more creepy to climb down. _Come on, Kurt, man up. What's the worst what could happen? You are this close to find out what's going on with Blaine, no backing out now. Here goes nothing… _And he swings his leg out of the window.

**A/N Thank y'all for the lovely reviews. A little warning though that this story isn't always fluffy and cute, there are some dark things and also semi dark Blaine. Hope that it doesn't put you off the story because I have some great ideas which I already got positive feedback from a lot of people. Anyway as you might have noticed English isn't my first language, so I'm looking for a beta to help improve this story. If anyone is interested, feel free to PM me. **

**Any reviews for this chapter? I promise to update SOON!**


End file.
